Hotel Chaos or the Chaos Inn II
by Xilerave
Summary: Xemnas has announced the plan but will the hotel owners comply? Part two of the series.
1. Chapter Demyx

Day three of the series has begun. Yay! As usual, SlowlyGoingCrazy owns Mikey and Mad Man, Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene, and Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney. Luna, Ray, and Valerie belong to me. Please read part one of the story or you might get confused. Thanks for reading part one and enjoy part two.

* * *

Marluxia awoke, took a shower, then got dressed and sat on his bed, facing the ground with the towel over his head. Another day... He threw the towel off then put his scythe on the ground and spun it. The way it landed would decide whom he would give a little scare to this morning. He thought he felt angry and he needed someone to beat up to release it. The scythe fell onto the four o'clock position. He smirked then made his way over to Vexen's room. Marluxia picked the lock with his weapon then closed the door behind him after entering. He saw Saix's picture then he looked down at sleeping Vexen. He raised up his scythe and swung down.

"Oh, hubby. I don't care what you wear... It's what you do with your hair," Vexen said in his sleep. Vexen rolled over as the scythe came down. He heard the rush of wind and woke up to a giant pink thing in front of his face. He got startled and fell out of his bed, trying to summon his shield. "Stay away, past experiment! ... Oh. It's you, Marly!" Vexen said with a smile as he got off the ground.

Axel sauntered outside, not being an early morning person. He hadn't sleep well anyway, but he didn't want to attempt to go back to sleep again so he fell onto one of the chairs. He placed his legs on the table in front of him and situated his hands behind his head.

Luna, after awaking, got dressed and ready then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Xemnas walked down to the first floor and sat down on one of the comfy chairs. He was thinking about how to put his plan into action. It was so easy yet so complicated. "Good morning," Luna's monotone voice greeted him, holding out a saucer of hot tea. "Thank you," he took it off her hands and sipped some, "When is the next time the ship is leaving to Hallow Bastion?" "Today." "May you pick something up for me?" "Yes. What is it?"

Valerie had been awake for a while, just pondering. She had made up her mind. She gulped then went outside where she knew he would be. "Axel?" she questioned once she had walked up to him. "Yeah?" he replied, opening his eyes and staring at her. "Well..." Valerie looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Axel's expression didn't change. He had heard of that in shows and stuff but had never really considered it. Then a thought hit him. He had gotten bored on this world and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to have some fun. "Sure," Axel answered, "But only if you can beat me in a fight." Valerie paused, letting out her held breath, "Uh, oh, okay. Let me go get my weapon..." She sped into the inn and up to Luna and Xemnas. "Luna, I need a weapon. Where can I get one?" Luna looked over at her. "Radiant Garden," she mumbled, mad at being interrupted of her talk with Xemnas, "There is a scheduled flight to go there later this morning." "Okay. Thanks," Valerie ran off to Darlene's room then banged her fist on the door. "Hey!" she yelled, "Darlene, I need to get a weapon from Radiant Garden. Let's go, please!"

Mikey woke up in his bed by the glare of the sunlight. "Why didn't my alarm go off?" he said to himself as he rolled over in bed. He noticed the clock wasn't even on. "...OK..." he said as he got up. He took a shower, which was surprisingly cold, then walked back into his room. Mikey tried to turn on the light but it didn't even glow. "...The electric bill!" He quickly put on his clothes and ran out of the room. He saw Valerie knocking on Darlene's door and screaming about leaving so he ran over, halted her, pulled out the door hasps, knocked down the door, and ran in. Noticing Darlene was still asleep, he got a bucket, filled it with water, and splashed it on her. "Hey. We need to pay the electric bill!"

"I need a weapon," the rabbit said. "A weapon? You can't have mine!" yelled Darlene in her sleep. "Then feel my wrath!" the rabbit yelled, sending something wet and cold on her face. "I said leave me a - - - Oh. It's just you guys," said Darlene, embarrassed a bit, "What is it today? Need to go somewhere? And why am I all wet? ... Mikey?"

Luxord decided to head downstairs first thing in the morning to find the repair person but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed Xemnas talking to the chef. "Hey, Xemnas, have you seen the repair person anywhere?"

Marluxia picked up his scythe off of Vexen's bed. "Screw you," he mumbled then walked out of the room, a little disappointed at missing such a simple target to hit. He pondered whom else he could score an easy victory on when he saw Axel, apparently asleep in a chair. He smirked then aimed the scythe at Axel's chest.

Axel summoned his chakrams just in time to block Marluxia's attack. "Are you bored or what?" he murmured as Marluxia withdrew his weapon. "Of course I'm not," Marluxia sat across from him, "I need to ask you something." "What is it?" "I was wondering if you want to join with me again and take out Xemnas." "Why? It didn't work last time." "No. This isn't like last time. Taking him out doesn't mean killing him. It means temporary replacing him because he is no where to be found." "You're planning to kidnap the Superior?" Axel opened his green eyes to stare into Marluxia's blue ones. "Exactly," Marluxia answered with a smirk.

Lexaeus sighed when he got up. He was a little sore because of the bench pressing contest the day before so he went up to the third floor, turned on the sauna via the instructions on the door, and just sat there, a towel around his waist.

Xaldin woke up from his deep sleep and went straight to the shower. He was just standing there for a while, the hot water just lightly hitting his body, when he noticed that there was water around his feet. He looked down and realized that long strands of his black hair had clogged up the drain. He got out of the shower, got dressed, wrapped his hair in a towel, then began his descent downstairs to look for Valerie. "Valerie? Oh, Valerie?" Xaldin called into the lobby and kitchen. No one answered and he didn't see her so he headed to the third floor.

Ray slept in, knowing that he wouldn't have to work on fixing the windows until later. They could wait, right? They would still be there when he awoke.

Mad Man was still at his stand with his feet on it, Vexen's shield shined and polished, and all his chores set and done. He watched as the 'third day with visitors' chaos of Chaos Inn started to unfold.

Xigbar woke up and lied in his bed, too tired to get up. He lifted up his eye patch and petted Mr. Squiggles and thought about what to do that day. He looked over at his window and noticed it was bashed out, "I wonder how that got there..."

Zexion woke up, checking the hall for any passers-by. He put his contact back in the eye in his back then put on his cloak and headed downstairs with a scheming smile.

Saix got off of his bed and took a cold shower since the electricity wasn't working. He got out, stamped an X on his forehead, put on his cloak, and walked downstairs, searching for Xemnas to see how the plan was working.

Larxene was sleeping in that day, still upset on how left out she was during the meeting.

"Yay! It's morning time," yawned Demyx, getting off the bed, feeling a bit wet. "Oh man. Not again. Why am I always the one that gets soaked?" He then imitated Xemnas, "Because Demyx, it came with the powers you chose to take!" Demyx sighed then went back to his normal voice, "I knew I should have chosen electricity or even flower boy's power, but I have to choose water. Oh well." He just took off the wet sheets and started the water, not really caring if it's hot or cold, and took a bath. "Cold water again?" He asked.


	2. Chapter Luxord

Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mad Man and Mikey.  
Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.  
Organization XIII, Gummi ships, and keyblades belong to Square Enix/Disney.  
Frapacinos belong to Starbucks.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Ray awoke. "Damn Xigbar," he mumbled, remembering about the windows. He got ready for the day then went downstairs and put his breakfast on a plate. He walked up to Mad Man and asked, "Hey, do you have a recent newspaper I can buy?"

Mad Mad pulled out a stack of newspapers, "Let's see ... 666 BC ... 13 BC ... 0 ... 13 AC ... 666 AC ... 6/6/06... Ah. Here you go." He pulled out the day's newspaper and gave it to Ray.

Zexion walked over to Mad Man, "I have an idea on a way to harness the power of the keyblades!" "Hold on," Mad Man said as he looked at Ray and his eyes turned red, "You heard nothing a second ago..."

"Okay. I guess I'll get some dry clothes and get a Frapacino," said Darlene, getting dry clothes and one out of her hidden little fridge that had frapacino bottles in it. "I'll get Mocha today," said Darlene to herself and then she started heading towards the Gummi ship. She noticed Mad Man and Zexion on the way. "Hey, Mad Man, need anything from Hollow Bastion before I go?" asked Darlene.

Ray blinked, utterly befuddled for a jiffy, then he grabbed the newest newspaper. "Thanks. How much for this?" he questioned.

Mad Man looked at Zexion and said "Hang on," held out his hand to Ray and said, "13 munny," then looked at Darlene and said, "No. Thanks though."

"We need to go to Hallow Bastion and fast!" Valerie proclaimed, "Come on. Let's go! I'll meet you in the ship." She scurried to the kitchen, grabbed some cold pizza to eat and a portable coffee, then she sped off to the Gummi ship and sat on one of the seats, beginning to eat.

"I have not," Xemnas shook his head then turned back to Luna, "I need whoever is going to buy me a heart." "A heart?" she questioned. Xemnas nodded. "I will tell them," Luna nodded then she walked off to the Gummi ship. "Valerie," Luna walked up to her, "While you're there, buy a heart." "What?" she said back but Luna had already went back into the hotel. "Okay," Valerie thought, "What kind though? White, milk, or dark chocolate?" Luna went back to the kitchen to make some more food.

Mikey stood with an innocent smile for a second then looked at his watch. "...Oh. Look at the time," he said as he ran to the door, "Gotta go. See you in the ship!" He ran to the ship and sat down next to Valerie. Mikey looked at Valerie, blushed, then looked at the driver's seat. "Where's Darlene?" he said to himself as he walked over to the driver's seat, "I can't drive this thing." Then he honked the horn, "Darlene! We- need- to- go!"

Saix saw Xemnas and Luxord and walked up to them, "... How's the plan going? ..."

"Hey Saix," said Luxord, not expecting him to come yet.

Demyx went downstairs and got some breakfast, seeing Luxord and Saix talking to Xemnas. "Hey, Xemnas, what's the plan for today?"

"I'm not sure..." Xemnas said, "I'm fairly sure I can convince Luna to help us, but she doesn't seem to be one to leave the world often. The ones we have to convince are Mikey, Darlene, and Valerie. Luxord, convince Darlene. Saix, convince Mikey, and Demyx, convince Valerie, all right? We just need to wait until they come back. Scheme for a tad then we'll put the plan into full action."

"I'm glad I don't have to convince her," said Luxord, remembering Valerie leaving earlier. "Um, Xemnas, who's Valerie?" asked Demyx_. "__Such an idiot,"_thought Luxord then he said out loud, "Oh yeah. Hey, Xemnas, I've been noticing that Vexen been acting _weird_ lately. I'm thinking that he's after Saix for something. I don't know what yet but do you want to bet?"

"Yes sir," Saix said as he walked outside for some fresh air. "Why do I get that one named," he said to himself then out loud, "Mikey? That stupid twit," then went back to himself, "Xemnas should do it on his own, if he's so superior ... Oh well. At least it will be fun. "I am not a twit!" Saix stopped in front of the Gummi ship and looked around for where the noise had come from, not seeing Mikey because of the tinted windows. He shrugged and continued around the building.

Mikey looked over at Valerie, "Did you hear that guest? He called me a twit!"

"That was some good sleep," said Dagx, waking up and checking her calendar, "I see that Darlene, Mikey, and Valerie are going to Hallow Bastion today and it's training day with Mad Man." She put on her training clothes and went down to see Mad Man with Zexion and Darlene. "I guess I'll get breakfast first before going to Mad Man," said Dagx, seeing how busy he was and she went to the kitchen, grabbing some eggs and ham.

"Okay, Mad Man. Will see you later," said Darlene, hearing the honk. She left the lobby, went into the Gummi ship, and sat on her driver seat. "Okay. What's going on and who honked my horn? Doesn't matter. Let's go." As she started up the Gummi ship, she grabbed the microphone and said, "This is your driver, Darlene, speaking. We'll be taking off in 10 seconds and would like to ask you to buckle up your seat belts and enjoy the new installed screen TV thing!" She took off.

"I have a feeling I'm in trouble," Xigbar said putting his eye patch back on and walking over to the door, "... I'm hungry." He walked out of the room. Xigbar walked downstairs and got some breakfast.

"No reason to get all butt hurt," Vexen said to himself when the door shut, "... I wonder where my shield is." He took a cold shower and put his cloak back on. "Oh yeah. I gave it to Xaldin," Vexen said walking into the hall.

"Sure. I'll help you," Axel stood up, "I was getting bored anyway. What's your plan?" "Here it is," Marluxia stood up, stepped over to him, and whispered in his ear. "Problem," Axel replied, "Don't we need three people to do that?" "No. Of course not." "Yeah we do." "Fine... Go get Larxene." "You're not in charge of me," Axel growled. "Fine. May you please go get Larxene?" Marluxia murmured. Axel sighed then walked inside and over to Larxene's room. He banged his fist on the door, "Hey, Larxene, let me in. I need to talk to you." Marluxia sat back down at the table again.

Vexen saw Axel and walked up to him, put his hand through Axel's spikes, and leaned on his shoulder. "Have you seen Xaldin possibly? I have a few things I need to ask him about."

Larxene was not in a good mood that day. She didn't even want to wake up that day, but she had to start the day anyway. Larxene started the shower but noticed that the water was cold. "I'm not going to power this place again," she thought. "No, Axel! I'm not in the mood today!" yelled Larxene through the door then she heard Vexen's voice afterward_. "__What is he up to this time? Making another useless puppet?"_Larxene thought, listening in the conversation.

"Um, no, and get away from me!" Axel backed away, letting Vexen's hand fall off of him. "But if Larxene won't help then I guess Vexen would be the next choice," he thought then asked out loud, "Well, since you're here, why don't you help me with something?"

Dagx finished her meal then looked around, seeing a lot of people staring at her. "Why are all you people looking at me?" she yelled and then ran back to the lobby and to Mad Man. "Mad Man, I swear you did something to me," she said, "And, besides, today is training day. You were going to teach me a new move, right?"

Luna finished up breakfast then she went to a closet, put on a apron, grabbed her cart of cleaning materials, then went to Xemnas's room. She began to clean.

"Hey, Valerie?" Xaldin opened the sauna door. "You're letting all the steam out," Lexaeus growled. "Oh. Sorry," Xaldin mumbled then he walked around, still looking for her.


	3. Chapter Marluxia

I own Valerie, Luna, and Ray. Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mad Man and Mikey. Everything mentioned from Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square Enix/Disney. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Enjoy, everyone! .

* * *

"Um...Huh?" Valerie questioned, not really paying attention to anything or anyone because she was thinking about what weapon she should get. She sighed, still not knowing what kind she wanted. She waited there, ready to arrive at Hallow Bastion.

Mikey looked at the TV thing then out the window into the vast starry landscape. He saw a little dot in the distance and it got closer and closer until he noticed it was a robot. "Do any of you have a friend in a ship... shaped like a large robot?" he paused and saw beams of light coming from it, "...Is it firing at us?"

"What? A robot! That's like the fifth time that thing has chased me!" said Darlene, "But, then again, it looks like a Moogle." One of the beams almost hit the ship. "AAAHHH! Everyone better have their seatbelts on because it just became one bumpy ride!"

Valerie made sure her buckle was on then asked, "Hey, Darlene, can't you just teleport us there from here?"

Mikey made sure his seatbelt was on then looked out the window. "Good idea..." he said then he pointed to the planet out the window, "Besides, isn't that where we are supposed to go?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Valerie," said Darlene and she pressed the warp button. She then grabbed the walkie talkie thing again. "Okay. This is your captain speaking. As you see in the windows, we made it to Hallow Bastion, but now we have another problem. Since you guys know that I have landing problems, I need you to either crash with me or use that teleporter to teleport yourself out of here even though the locater is still busted. That means you either risk crashing with me or risk landing anywhere other than your destination. That is all."

"Um, no, and get away from me!" Axel backed away, letting Vexen's hand fall off of him. "But if Larxene won't help then I guess Vexen would be the next choice," he thought then asked out loud, "Well, since you're here, why don't you help me with something?"

"Hey, Axel, Vexen, have you seen Valerie?" Xaldin asked as he walked down the hall towards them.

"If it involves you killing me again, I'm not doing it," Vexen said then he turned to Xaldin. "Have you seen my weapon you borrowed?"

"Fine, Axel. If you're _that_ desperate, do me a favor!" yelled Larxene through the door, ignoring the conversation between Vexen and Xaldin.

"I'm not desperate but what do you want anyway?" Axel yelled back.

"Huh? Oh! I gave it to that dude who owns that concession stand thing," Xaldin answered, "Have you seen Valerie? I really need to find her. I kind of clogged up my shower drain." He laughed.

Vexen sneered at the picture of Xaldin's hair, "Nope. Haven't seen her." Vexen walked off to the stairs.

Larxene opened the door, grabbed Axel, and dragged him towards the tub full of cold water. "I need you to warm up this water for me and NOT BOILING HOT LIKE YOU DID TO DEMYX THAT ONE TIME!" yelled Larxene.

"Here," Ray handed Mad Man 13 munny then walked off, reading the paper. He looked up and noticed Xigbar with his breakfast. "Hey, you," Ray said forcefully, "You're going to help me with fixing the windows." He grabbed Xigbar's ear and began to drag him away.

"But, dude, my breakfast!" Xigbar said, reaching his arms out for his breakfast as he was dragged away. "... Wait. Why me, dude?"

"Because you shot the windows out in the first place, 'dude,'" Ray answered then he stopped and let go of Xigbar. "Here. Pour the glue into his smaller container, okay? And don't get it on yourself. It's very sticky."

Xigbar poured the glue into the small container and only a drop hit his hand. "Here you go, dude," Xigbar said, holding out the container but it wouldn't come off of his hand.

"He has been acting quite strange. Sure. I'll bet but on what exactly?" Xemnas replied to Luxord then he looked over at Demyx, "She's that short girl with the blond hair."

"I bet that he's doing another experiment again. I bet it'll be better than last time when he created a replica of a guy that didn't even last long," said Luxord. "So, Valerie is the short blonde-haired girl? Okay. I'll do it!" yelled Demyx. "Idiot," thought Luxord. "So, if it's another replica thing of his, I'll bet 50,000 munny and you'll let me be leader for a week. Is it a bet?" "Bet?" said Demyx, confused.

"If Vexen is just following the silly delusion of a thing he believes to be lust, I win and you have to be my personal servant for a day," Xemnas extended his hand out, "I'll bet 50 grand, too. Double or nothing, isn't it?"

"So you're saying that Vexen is acting a little 'queer?' Fine. It's a bet, double or nothing, and we have Demyx here as a witness for this," said Luxord as he extended out his arm. "Huh? Why me?" said Demyx. "Because we need someone to prove this bet," said Luxord.

Luna finished cleaning Xemnas's room since it was pretty clean anyway and she went into Xigbar's and began to clean. She then went into the next room, which was Xaldin's, and cleaned it up.

Mad Man looked at Dagx then at Zexion then back at Dagx. "...Oh. Yes. Training day! We'll have this guest help us," Mad Man said as he grabbed Dagx and Zexion and took them outside. "This move is called Berserk," he said to Dagx when they made it outside. "But I-" Zexion said then had a blank stare as Mad Man turned to him with red eyes. "Oh, sit on your tongue," Mad Man said and Zexion's tongue flew out of his mouth and he sat on it.

"Berserk? I've never heard of that one before. Is he sitting on his tongue or I Think I'm Paranoid?" questioned Dagx.

"Oh, don't mind him," Mad Man said with a grin, "Now to do Berserk: once your energy is low, harness your energy and attack your opponent. You should keep on attacking nonstop." "Howa souns hainful," Zexion said. "Put you tongue back in. I can't understand you." Zexion's tongue flew back into his mouth and he gagged, "Hack dirt!"

"Okay, so to do Berserk, my energy must be low. Um... But, Mad Man, my energy isn't low yet," said Dagx.

Saix continued on and saw Marluxia. "...Marluxia, what is your reason for being out right now?"

"I'm just here to be here. Do I have to have a reason?" Marluxia responded as his eyes landed on Saix. He sighed then asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to rat you out for the fraud you are and get all the credit," Saix thought to himself and then said, "Any new plans for the Organization lately?"

Lexaeus got bored of being in the sauna so he got dressed, went into his room, and took a shower.


	4. Chapter Larxene

Long time no update. Opps. All people and items belongs to their respected owners. Kanpai!

* * *

"No..." Marluxia answered then thought, "Why is he being so friendly? He must be plotting something. I'll make sure to 'unplot' it." He smirked then asked, "What do you think about the girls here? They have pretty nice butts, huh?"

"Valerie, Darlene, Luna, and Dagx... Yeah. They all do have nice butts, don't they?" Saix said, "Is that the only reason you're out here?"

"Pretty much," Marluxia shrugged, "What are you doing out here? There's no moon out at the moment."

"There're no flowers around either… So, what's your real reason?" Saix said.

"Oh great, moron!" Ray yelled then he sighed and continued, "We're going to have to cut off part of your glove. Wait here. I'll go get a knife." He walked to the kitchen then came back with a butcher knife. "Hold still," Ray mumbled then he used it, "Opps."

Xigbar watched as his eye patch fell down. "Dude, that's nowhere close to my - - -" He paused when he saw a little fuzzy thing start to run down the hall. "Mr. Squiggles!"

Ray paused then laughed. "Mr. Squiggles?" he put the knife into the ground then hunched down, his stomach in pain from laughing too much. He stood back up once he was done then grabbed the knife again. "Okay. I'll get it this time. Hold still." Ray struck down again.

Xigbar watched as the knife came towards his chest. "Well, at least you got closer this ti - - -" He paused and looked around, noticing he was in the room the Organization started out in. He looked down at his hand and noticed that the glue container wasn't stuck to it anymore then he touched his eye and noticed his eye patch was back. "...That's weird..."

Xemnas shook Luxord's hand then stood up. "Excuse me," he bowed minutely then he wandered off to his room. He sat on the piano bench and began to play.

Lexaeus finished getting dressed then went and knocked on Xemnas's door. "Come in," Xemnas replied. Lexaeus walked into the music filled room then bowed. "May I train with you?" he asked. Xemnas stopped playing, summoned his beam sabers, then attacked Lexaeus; they fought.

"Okay. Chill," Axel replied then he summoned a chakram, put one of its tips into the water, then warmed it up after a few seconds. "There," he said.

"Thanks, Axel. Now excuse me!" said Larxene as she pushed him back outside her room. "Don't worry; it will only take me a minute or so; then I'll come back to you." She locked her room then went and took her bath.

Axel sighed then leaned on the wall next to her room. He sighed again and his stomach growled. "I'll just get go something to eat then come back," he thought then ran down to the first floor and grabbed some pizza. He scarffed it down a little too fast and gagged. He panicked, wondering where to throw up, then ran to his room, covering his mouth, but he didn't quite make it to the bathroom. Axel stared at the mess on the floor he had made while wiping his mouth on his right glove. He took off his gloves, threw them onto the floor, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. He drank some water from the bathroom sink then took his previous place next to Larxene's door.

Larxene finished taking her bath and put on her clothes. "Alright. I'm ready now," said Larxene, coming out of the hallway and up to Axel. "Now, what do you want?"

Xaldin shrugged then walked down to the lobby and got some breakfast, a towel still wrapped around his hair atop his head.

"Now to find another bidder," said Luxord, "And you'll help me out, Demyx." "Huh? Me? Why me?" said Demyx. "Because you're the perfect witness for the bets." said Luxord. "Ah man."

Xaldin finished eating then went to his room to find that it was clean, including his shower drain. He finished his shower and got ready then walked up to Luxord and Demyx. "What are you two doing?" he questioned.

"Ah, Xaldin; just in time to make a bet," said Luxord. "Do I have to stay?" complained Demyx. "Yes, Demyx!" said Luxord.

Luna went to Vexen's room and saw that it was very clean and that there was a picture of Saix on the nightstand. She picked it up then shook her head and placed it back down. She cleaned. After Luna finished Vexen's room, she cleaned Lexaeus's room.

"Exactly," Mad Man said, "That's why Zexion is here." "Me?" Zexion said. "Yes, you two, fight!" Mad Man said. Zexion turned to Dagx, pulled out his keyblade, and ran towards her.

Dagx summoned her keyblades and blocked his. "Ha! Too slow!" she yelled, pushed him back, and started charging toward him.

Zexion blocked the attack and started running towards her, swishing his keyblade back and forth as fast as he could while Mad Man watched with a grin.

Dagx noticed the way he was fighting and just started dodging and blocking him. "You got to do better than just swinging your weapon around," said Dagx, seeing how Mad Man was enjoying the brawl.

Vexen made it to the bottom floor and looked at the stand. "...Where is he?" Vexen thought as he waited at the stand. Vexen leaned on it and looked at the delights then he saw a weird object who was actually Mr. Squiggles. "Oooh. What's this?" Vexen said as he placed his hand on him, not noticing it was a mouse. Mr. Squiggles started to shutter. "It's soo calming to the touch. Is it a… a… a vibrator?!?"

"I'll take my chances landing somewhere," Valerie pushed the teleportation button then teleported down to the world. She fell once she had arrived then looked around and thought, "This looks like some kind of laboratory or office or something." Valerie looked down, stared into some blue eyes, then said, "Hey. You're Luna's ex-boyfriend, aren't you?" "Yeah and can you get off me?" "Oh. Sure." Valerie stood up and the man followed suit. "You're Valerie, right?" he questioned. "Yup," she smiled, "And you're Leon, right?" He nodded then asked, "So what brings you here to Radiant Garden?" "Radiant Garden?" "The name changed." "Oh. I need to purchase a weapon." "Well, let's head into town then." Leon and Valerie began to walk out of the laboratory. She continued, "Do you have any suggestions on what kind of weapon I should get?" "I don't know. Do you fight better long range or short range?" "Um...I'm not sure. What kind of weapon do you use?" "This." Leon took it out and showed it to her. "A gun sword, huh? Nice. I think I might want a sword though." "They tend to be heavy." "Well, then a light thin one." "Like Sephiroth's?" "Who?" Leon paused, "Never mind on that. Let's just get back into town."

"Valerie! Wait for me," Mikey said as he ran to the beam and pressed the button. He turned to Darlene and saluted, "Just to let you know... We're all counting on you; no pressure though." Mikey jumped into the beam and fell on hard dirt. He got up, dusted himself off, and looked around at the round flat dirt area. "Where am I?" he thought, "It looks like some landing area or something." He walked to the center, three fairies appeared out of nowhere, and he fell backwards. "Hi," one of them said. "...Hi," Mikey said as he got up. "I'm Yuna and this is Rikku and Pain... and we're..." Yuna said as they all made a pose together, "YuRiPa!" "We'll I'm Mikey and I have two people somewhere around here named Valerie and Darlene," he said then started to laugh, "And together we are VaDaMi!" Yuna, Rikku, and Pain all made glances at each other. "...Sorry," Mikey said then thought for a second, "Have you seen my friends anywhere?" "Are they like this tall, blonde haired girls?" Rikku asked. "Yes! Exactly!" Mikey said. "Nope; haven't seen them!" Rikku said. "Well, could you help me find them?" Mikey said. The fairies turned to each other and started whispering then turned back around. "Fine; we'll help you," Paine said, "Only if you give us something in return." "Fine; anything!" Mikey said. "Ok; follow me," Rikku said as she flew off. Mikey, Yuna, and Paine followed her to an underground corridor and went in. "Thanks, Mikey and Valerie; now I'm alone," said Darlene as she headed towards a building, "Forget this! I'm out of here!" She pressed the teleport button and she was gone. "Oh; how a beautiful day it is," said Aerith to Cid, "Why won't you take a break from the computer and enjoy it, Cid?" "Yeah, Cid; you have been at the computer for days now," said Yuffie, counting her stolen Materia. "Do you want this place to be full of heartless or not?" yelled back Cid. "But the system works fine now," said Yuffie. "And everyone is safe," said Aerith. "Fine; I'll go outside but just only for a minute!" said Cid as he walked away from the computer. "Um Aerith... What's that noise?" asked Yuffie. "What noise?" **CCCCRRRRAAAASSSHHH!** "MY COMPUTER!" yelled Cid as he saw the destroyed computer on the floor and the Gummi ship that had crashed through the wall.

"Man, where am I?" thought Darlene as she looked around the strange hallway. "Man, if Mad Man didn't bust the teleporter, I would know where I'd be right now." She started to walk toward the end of the hallway to find another hallway. "Great; this will take a while."

Leon and Valerie came to a fork in the road. "Which way?" Valerie questioned. "To the left. You don't want to go to the right." "How come?" "Because Sephiroth is there..." Leon paused, realizing what he just said, "Uh, but don't tell anyone that. Especially Cloud. I want him to stick around." "Okay. I won't tell him." Leon sighed, "Good." They continued walking and were soon in town. As soon as they arrived, a heartless appeared. "Stay back!" Leon yelled then he destroyed it with his sword. Valerie sighed, "Thanks." "You're welcome." "Leon," a girl greeted them. "Aerith, this is Valerie," Leon pointed to her. "Oh. Hello," Valerie added, snapping out of a random daydream. "You're Leon's ex-girlfriend's friend, right?" Aerith asked. "Why does everyone bring that up?" Leon thought, disgruntled. "Yup," Valerie smiled.

"Let's go this way," Rikku said as they continued to follow her through the maze of halls. "How about this way? ... Now this way! ... Now this way!" Mikey looked at where they were then yelled, "We're back at where we started!" "Then let's go- - -" Rikku said but got stopped by Mikey. "Oh no; I'm not following your directions anymore!" Mikey yelled. "Fine," Rikku said, turning away, "If you don't want my help then I'm leaving!" Rikku disappeared. "Rikku!" Yuna said, going to where she disappeared and turning around, "So sorry about this!" Yuna disappeared and Paine was about to also but Mikey grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere," he said as he started walking down the corridors again. "Damn it," Paine said as she put one of her elbows on his hand and tapped her fingers on his finger.

"Man, I'm so lost! Where's the way out?" yelled Darlene, starting to run around the hallways crazy when she bumped into two floating things. "Ow! What was that?" asked Yuna. "Huh? Wow! A fairy!" exclaimed Darlene. "Hey, watch where you're going," said Rikku, flying back up. "Cool. Two fairies! Hey, can you guys lead me to the way out?" asked Darlene. "No; not after what that meanie told me!" yelled Rikku. "Meanie? What meanie?" asked Darlene. "A traveler who's looking for his friends and where did Paine go?" said Yuna. "Oh no! I think Paine is still with him!" said Rikku. "Let's go get her," said Yuna, disappearing. When Darlene saw that, she panicked and grabbed Rikku before she disappeared. "Don't leave me alone! I haven't seen anyone since I got here," said Darlene, frightened. "Okay; I'll stay with you but I'm not guiding," said Rikku.


	5. Chapter Roxas

Another chapter is now up! Yay! Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mad Man and Mikey; Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene; Organization people and stuff belong to Square Enix/Disney. Have fun!

* * *

Xemnas blocked Lexaeus's attack once again then hit the claymore out of his hands. Before Lexaeus could even scramble to get his weapon back, Xemnas swung and sliced off his head. Before it even hit the floor, the neophyte disappeared. "I killed him..." Xemnas mumbled then he sat on the floor and made his weapon go away, "Where's my heart? It's sure taking a long time for them to come back....Maybe they don't like me. WHO COULD NOT LIKE ME?" He mustered his weapons again and started to attack and destroy random objects in the room. Xemnas sat down on the pieces of his bed that were left. He withdrew his weapon and stared at everything that was destroyed or partially destroyed or mostly destroyed in his room. He sighed then sat down on the floor. He curled up in a little ball in the darkest corner of the room, looked around to make sure no one was watching, took off his left glove, then sucked his thumb.

Lexaeus appeared in the side room and shrugged. "Darn. I lost," he mumbled then he went up to Mad Man's stand. He saw that a Rubric's cube was in one of the window displays. "I'll wait for him to get back then I'm buying that," he thought, "I love puzzles." He looked over and saw Vexen. "Hey. What's that?" Lexaeus questioned.

"It's a vibrator!" Vexen yelled as he held it up in Lexaeus's face then he saw that it had a head, "... Wait..." The head twisted around and bit his hand, causing Vexen to throw it into the air. "Did you see that? It bit me!" Vexen yelled as Mr. Squiggles fell into Lexaeus's cloak.

Lexaeus paused for a second then he let out a high-pitched scream, equivalent to that of a 5-year-old girl's, then he took out his tomahawk and began to hit himself anywhere and everywhere. He became dizzy from whacking himself too much and fainted onto the floor. Mr. Squiggles appeared on Lexaeus's head and curled up in a ball and soon was asleep in the comfy bed of his hair.

"Get away, vile rodent!" Vexen yelled as he stomped on Lexaeus's head. Mr. Squiggles jumped off just before the attack and ran off towards the stairs. Vexen went on his knees and put his hand on Lexaeus's shoulder. "Are you okay, Lexy?"

Luna went onto Zexion's room and didn't have to clean up much because it was very clean to begin with.

"Touche," Marluxia stood up and summoned his scythe, "If you really want to know, beat me in a fight, but I'm telling you now that you'll never find out." He smirked.

"...If you want it that way," Saix said as he pulled out his claymore. "Wait," he thought, "I can't have my full power unless it's nighttime." Saix hit the claymore onto the ground, blew up dust, and teleported to his room. Luna went onto Saix's room. She noticed that he arranged his room much like Ais used to. She sighed; she knew that Valerie was still hurt about his disappearance even though it happened long ago. She hurried and cleaned the room. Luna couldn't stand being there too long; she had a grudge against Ais and, even if this room's inhabitant wasn't him, he was too much like him for her to like either of them.

Saix looked up and saw Luna. "Hello there and what's your name?"

"Marluxia sent me to get you," Axel said while getting off the wall, "Let's go." He walked down the hall but gagged again. He ran into the kitchen then threw up in the trash can. He wiped his mouth with a napkin this time to strolled back into the hall. "Sorry about that," he chuckled then walked towards the exit. "Ugh. Why is my stomach acting up today?" he thought, disgruntled, "Maybe the pizza was moldy. I should have checked first."

"Don't tell me you ate that pizza," said Larxene, "And where did Marluxia say to meet him?"

"Yeah. I ate it. Sue me," Axel replied, "Last time I checked, he was outside." He walked into one of the side patios and saw Marluxia there. Marluxia put away his weapon. "What was that about?" Axel asked. "It was nothing," he answered, "Good. You brought her. Now the ultimate plan may begin." He chuckled, "Larxene, would you like to...continue our previous plans?" He had to make sure that she was still on his side. Axel sat down at the table again and looked up at the sky. He was bored again. Without Roxas around, things were boring again. "Roxas…" he thought, drifting off into memories of fun days and funny pranks.

"You're still at it?" said Larxene, "What makes you think it would work this time after what happened last time?" "I'm not going to get myself killed again; that's for sure," thought Larxene.

Ray shrugged and mumbled, "Opps." He looked over and noticed that Xemnas was destroying his room so he went over and repaired Xigbar's windows instead.

Xigbar walked up the stairs, looking for Mr. Squiggles along the way, then he noticed Ray in his room. "Yo! Why did you leave me, dude?" he asked, walking into the room.

"I didn't leave you. You left me," Ray answered as he finished the windows, "But, since you're here, why don't you help me on the next set of windows?" He walked into Xaldin's room and began. If Xigbar was going to help him, he knew where Ray was.

Xigbar followed Ray into Xaldin's room, ready to help in any way.

"Sounds interesting. What are we betting on?" Xaldin asked.

"We're making bets on Vexen. He's been acting a bit strange lately," said Luxord.

"Oh really?" Xaldin rubbed his chin, "Sure. I'll bet. What about Vexen are we betting on though?"

"That he's doing another of his twisted experiments again, but this time, with Saix," said Luxord. "How can I get out of here?" thought Demyx, bored to listening on the bet.

Mad Man's eyes turned red as he concentrated on Dagx, "Are you feeling a little depleted, Dagx?" Zexion fell back then lunged at her again.

"Why do I feel weaker?" thought Dagx as she tried to block Zexion's attack, "Why is Zexion stronger suddenly?" She tried attacking the attacking Zexion but she didn't have the strength to do so. "I can't be this weak!" yelled out Dagx.

"Now!" Mad Man yelled, "Here's your chance! Harness your remaining energy and attack. This will put you into bezerk mode!" "Put her into what?" Zexion said, remembering that word as if it did something major to him in the past.

"I must harness whatever I have left," thought Dagx as she gathered all of her energy. "I can feel it; take THIS! BERZERK!" She started slashing uncontrollably toward Zexion. Her power was too strong. "I must destroy you!

* * *

"This is Cid, Merlin, and Yuffie," Aerith introduced, "And, everyone, this is Valerie." "Hi," she greeted with a big smile. "Hey. You're Darlene's friend, right?" Cid questioned. Valerie nodded. "Then would you tell her to get her ship out of Merlin's house?" Valerie opened the door and realized that the ship was half way in the house and half way sticking out of the back. "Oh. Right. I'll tell her," Valerie giggled then asked, "So anyone have any suggestions for what kind of weapon I should get?" "A nice spear is good," Cid nodded. "No. Spears are stupid. Ninja stars are better," Yuffie threw in. "I was thinking more of a sword," Valerie said. "Oh. Like Leon's?" Aerith responded, "But you know that swords are heavy, right?" "Ah. They can't be that heavy," Valerie replied, "See. Watch." She grabbed Leon's sword off the wall where he had placed it momentarily. It dropped to the floor and she found that she couldn't pick it up again. Leon chuckled then picked it up for her once she had given up. "What does Cloud use?" she questioned. "A sword also," Leon answered. "But not a gun sword like yours?" "No. Just a sword." "Oh," Valerie nodded then she sat down, "I guess I'll just wait for my friends here then." "Well, who feels like ice cream? I think Scrooge is having a sale," Yuffie asked. "Don't buy from that old duck. Remember what happened last time we got ice cream from him?" Cid replied. "Oh. Right..." Yuffie murmured. "What happened?" Valerie questioned. "You really don't want to know," Leon smiled down at her. There was a slight pause then Yuffie proclaimed, "Well, I'm going to go get ice cream anyway!" She ran off. Leon and Aerith both sat down next to Valerie as Cid and Merlin talked about how they were going to fix his house.

Mikey continued walking through the maze of corridors in silence until, finally, Paine broke in with, "Can you let me go at least?" "Will you promise not to run away?" "Sure; whatever..." Paine said as Mikey let go of her. Paine smiled, waved, then started to fly off. "Hey!" Mikey yelled as he chased after her. They made it through a room then a weird science area where Mikey finally caught her. "God, you never give up, do you?"

Paine said annoyed. "A promise is a promise." "Fine; I won't run away, ok?" Mikey let her go again and she started to fly away, saying, "You never learn either!" Mikey chased after her some more but she suddenly stopped. "What?" Mikey asked, confused. Paine pointed to a glowing area in a corner, "What's that?" "It seems like a teleporter." Mikey said, "Itmusthavecomefromthegummishipafterweallteleported!" "A what? ... Who?" Paine said as Mikey grabbed her hand and pulled her to the teleporter. "Just follow me," Mikey said as he pulled her into the teleporter. They reappeared in the ship. "Wait..." Mikey said, confused, "We're in the ship?" He walked over to the door and opened it, "WE'RE IN A HOUSE!" Mikey stood twitching at the door as Paine waved her hand in front of his face. "Can someone help me snap this guy out of confusion?" Paine asked.

"Hey, Rikku, right?" asked Darlene. "Yup; that's it," said Rikku. "How long have we been walking?" asked Darlene. "I don't know; my watch doesn't tell time; wait! Strike that; I don't even have a watch," said RIkku, "Hey; what's that glowing?" "Is that the teleporter?" said Darlene, confused, as she walked into it. "Huh? I'm back at the ship and MIkey...! Uh oh," said Darlene as she saw Cid and decided to hide.

Valerie had watched Cid and Merlin walk into the house. Yuffie came back and gave Aerith, Leon, and Valerie an ice cream. After words of thanks, Yuffie sat down next to them. "Hey, Valerie," she began, "Do you need to buy anything in town? I'll go with you if you want." "Actually, I need to buy a heart.... A chocolate heart." "Are you getting ready for Valentine's day early?" Aerith questioned, mildly interested. "No. Someone wanted me to get it for him." "Boyfriend?" Leon asked. "No. Just a customer at the hotel." "I thought it was an inn..." Yuffie threw in. "Whichever," Valerie giggled, "But I can go into town later. I need to wait for my friends." "Right," Yuffie nodded with a big smile on her face. "Wait, but do you have a boyfriend?" Aerith continued. "No. Not yet anyhow," Valerie smiled. "Who it is?" Leon said. "You seem awfully interested," Yuffie pestered, "Do you like her or something?" "No. That's not it. Besides, you know I'm taken, Yuffie." "Oh. Right." "Well," Valerie began but then she replied, "It's a secret." "I don't think these people know Axel anyway," Valerie thought as she licked the ice cream with the tip of her tongue.

Paine looked past Mikey and into the ship and then back at Mikey and she slapped him. "What? Who? Darlene?" Mikey said, turning around and looking into the ship. Cid ran up and knocked Mikey down at the entrance as Paine swerved out of the way. "Darlene," Cid yelled, "Are you in there? Did you crash this yello' lubbard ship into my computer?" Mikey got back up and squeezed his way out of the ship, saying, "Well I got to go..." "Me, too," Paine said as the two of them ran past Merlin and out of the house. Mikey walked around and saw Valerie next to Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie. "Hey, that's the chick that stole my materia!" Mikey yelled as he ran up to them and tackled Yuffie down. "I want my materia!" "It's my materia," Yuffie yelled back as Paine flew up. "Hi... I'm Paine," Paine said to the three remaining ones not in the fight.

"No; Cid knows I'm here," said Darlene to Rikku. "What do you want me to do about it?" asked Rikku. "I hear whispering!" yelled Cid as he got moreso into the ship. "Hurry; create an distraction!" said Darlene as she pushed Rikku in the open. "Huh? Hey!" yelled Rikku. "What? Yer on' of those fairies, ya'll?" asked Cid. "I'm um... Yeah; one of the trio of the Gullwings!" said Rikku. "Yeah but Darlene stop hidin' he'e!" yelled Cid. Suddenly, Yuna appeared right behind Cid. "She's right behind you!" "I'll get you, Darlene!" yelled Cid as he ran toward Yuna. "What?" yelled Yuna before she teleported out of the way, making Cid crash into his already crushed computer. "Now's your chance!" yelled Rikku. "Thanks; I owe you," said Darlene as they ran outside and saw the others. "Hey Valerie; why is Mikey wrestling a girl?" "Hi everyone! Hey Paine," said Rikku.


	6. First Chapter

Luna paused then turned around, showing no emotion like usual. "My name is Luna. You're Saix." It wasn't a question, just merely a statement. She simply waited for him to continue. If he didn't, she would simply leave and start on the next room. She didn't need to waste her time with him.

"Luna; what a nice name," Saix said sneaking towards the door, "So what brings you here on this... fine day?" "Now how can I keep her here to figure out how to get her heart for my own?" he thought.

Luna noticed that Saix was blocking her exit out of the room. "I was cleaning your room. I've finished so I need to continue onto Axel's room," she replied. She figured he would move out of the way for her.

"But why not stay for a little while and have a cup of tea?" Saix said as he shut the door. "Maybe I can cut the heart from her," he thought then noticed his claymore was on the other side of the room. He checked the door for a lock but it was broken - probably when he slammed it from a psychotic episode. " ... Crud."

"Okay. Just hand me the glass panels when I ask for them," Ray ordered then began to fix the window. He held some light conversation, "So, what kind of music are you into?"

"I like surfer songs, dude," Xigbar said, "What about you?"

"Surfer songs?" Ray thought, freaked out, then responded, "Well, I like techno. Rave mostly. Hey." He looked at Xigbar's hair, "Is that gray hair natural? It doesn't look natural."

"Oh, it's fake," Xigbar said, "I like to do it for the ladies. Speaking of... anyone you like here?"

"Well, Vexen has done a lot of different experiments. What kind is it?" Xaldin questioned.

"Vexen has been acting a little queer; meaning falling in love," said Luxord, "Maybe we can bet about getting an accidental kiss." "May I go now?" said Demyx. "NO!"

"Who is he going to accidentally kiss? Demyx here?" Xaldin smirked. He loved picking on his inferiors.

"Ewww! No way!" yelled Demyx. "No; I meant that he would accidentally kiss Saix," said Luxord, "Is it a deal?"

Xemnas washed his hands then sighed. He went out of his room and up to the third floor. He slid into the jacuzzi, fully clothed and all, and turned on the massage water flow. He just sat there, enjoying the water pushing on his back.

"It was stupid Namine's fault that the plan failed, alright?" Marluxia replied, "All we have to do is kidnap Xemnas then....Oh never mind!" He proclaimed then he stomped back into the hotel and up to his room.

Marluxia continued to act mad in his room when he got bored of it. He lied on his bed and turned on the TV. He found a documentary on Venus flytraps and watched it.

"What's up with him? PMSing, maybe?" Axel chuckled at his own joke then asked, "Hey, Larxene, up for a quick fight?"

Larxene summoned out her shuriken and posed. "Sure, Axel," she said and zoomed right behind him, striking Axel on the back.

Axel turned around and swung his chakrams at her head.

Larxene ducked and toss some of her kunai at him.

Zexion couldn't block the attacks and got hit continuously. Mad Man watched with an evil grin, but then he sensed Vexen and Lexaeus near his stand. "If you'll excuse me," Mad Man said, bowing and then running to the stand. "You're leaving me here with this lunatic?" Zexion said then he shut his eyes and tried to attack. When he opened them, he was in the room with all the beds, still attacking the air. "...Wait; why am I here?" he said.

"Now that I defeated Zexion, wherever he went, how do I stop myself?" thought Dagx as she started running around the yard hitting random stuff.

Zexion walked out of the room and pondered on why he went there.

Dagx was still destroying random stuff, hoping Marluxia wouldn't notice that his roses were ruined.

"Thanks for kicking me in the head," Lexaeus stood up and dusted some dust out of his hair. He simply leaned on the stand again, holding his tomahawk by his side.

Vexen saw Mad Man as he ran in. "You want your weapon, don't you?" Mad Man said, running around the stand. "Quite," Vexen said. "Well, you need to get someone else's weapon for yours," Mad Man said, looking down at Lexaeus's weapon. "Lexy, can I borrow your weapon?" Vexen asked, looking towards him.

"Huh?" Lexaeus responded, having spaced out for a second or five. "Um, yeah; sure; whatever," he muttered then turned back around, placing his tomahawk on top of the stand. "Hey, how much for the rubric cube?"

"That old thing," Mad Man said amazed, "... 20 munny." Mad Man traded the tomahawk with Vexen's shield, Vexen took it, and ran off.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Valerie," she greeted with a smile then replied to Darlene, "He says that she took his materia. Whatever." She looked over as a man with spiky blond hair walked by. "Hello, Cloud," Aerith greeted. "Hey," he mumbled then looked over at Leon. "Where are you going?" Leon asked. "To fight Sephiroth. I found out where he is," Cloud answered then he began to walk away. Leon grabbed his arm and muttered, "You know you don't have to do this." "I have to. I need to get rid of my darkness," Cloud continued on his way and Leon let go of his arm. "If this Cloud guy defeats Sephiroth, I wonder if I can get his sword," Valerie thought. She stood up then snuck around one of the houses, hoping that no one saw her leave. She began to follow Cloud, staying a few number of yards behind. Cloud knew that she was following him, but didn't really care. As long as she didn't get in the way of his fight then it didn't matter.

"Rikku?" Paine said, looking at Rikku then at Darlene, "Where have you been and who are you?" Yuffie and Mikey stopped fighting when they saw Cloud starting to walk away. Yuffie stood up, standing over Mikey, and looked over at Leon. "What was that all about?" Yuffie asked. "He's going to fight Sephiroth again," Leon replied. "Doesn't he remember last time?" Yuffie yelled. "Someday," Aerith said, "He'll be alright." Mikey just focused on Cloud walking away then he saw a glimpse of Valerie. "What does he have that I don't?" Mikey thought as he saw them continue on. He slid out from under Yuffie and unnoticeably followed Valerie who was following Cloud.

"Hey, Paine. I've been stuck with her," said Rikku. Darlene noticed that Mikey went off near a building and was about to follow him when Cid got in her way. "Oh; hi, Cid," said Darlene. "You're not getting away that easily," said Cid. "Rikku, a little help," said Darlene. "I'm out of ideas," said Rikku. "That was close," said Yuna, teleporting in. "Yuna, you're okay!" said Rikku. "And I won't if he keeps pulling my arm off!" yelled Darlene, grabbing Rikku in the last minute. Cid dragged Darlene back to her ship and back into the cockpit. "I guess the only way to stop you from crashing into Merlin's house is to actually teach you how to land!" yelled Cid. "We're going on a joyride?" asked Rikku. "Maybe; as soon as I get my ship out first," said Darlene. "No talking! And get this ship off my computer!"

Valerie had fallen behind following Cloud because of all the twists and turns in the road. When she finally reached a clearing, the only one there was a tall man with silver hair. "Where did Cloud go?" she wondered as she strolled up to the guy. "Hey," she began once she had walked up to him. He turned around and replied, "Yes?" Valerie looked at him then spotted his sword. "Are you Sephiroth?" she continued. He nodded, "What do you want?" "Um..." she didn't know what to say now that she had finally met him so she decided to be blunt, "Can I have your sword?" Sephiroth was dumbfounded for a few seconds then he answered, "Uh...No." "Why not?" "Because it's mine." "Well, can't you give it to me? Like a present?" "I don't even know you and I would never give this away." He lifted up the sword and stared at it. "My name is Valerie. There. Now you know me. Now hand it over." "I already said no, you brat." "Give it to me!" Valerie grabbed the handle of the sword. Sephiroth pulled it back and she pulled it forward. They continued to pull it back and forth when he panicked and loosened his grip on the sword. Valerie ripped it out of his grasp and turned around. "I got it!" she proclaimed to no one in particular then turned back around, "Ha!" She saw his headless body fall onto the floor and his head fall off the cliff near them. "Um..." she began when she saw Mikey, "Hi Mikey."

Mikey made it up to Valerie finally after almost losing her in the chase. He remained hidden and noticed she was talking to a guy with silver hair. "Who's that psycho?" he thought to himself. Then he noticed the guy had a sword pointed at her. He sneaked around them and jumped on Sephiroth's back, "You will not hurt... my friend!" He then heard Valerie yell something. "What?" he said looking over Sephiroth's shoulder to a back facing him. Sephiroth knocked him off his back then fell to the ground. Mikey looked over at Valerie. "Are you alright?" he asked after her greeting. He looked at the headless Sephiroth, then the sword in Valerie's hands, then double-took at Sephiroth, "YOU JUST KILLED THE GUY?!?"

"Oye, Darlene, after that little adventure battling the giant moogle again, can we now try to land?" yelled Cid. "But how else was I suppose to warm up driving?" said Darlene. "Yeah and that moogle ship was causing nothing but trouble for us anyway," said Rikku. "Fine! Now that we got it out of our system, let's try finding an OPEN area that isn't a house," said Cid. "Right; hey; I know; over there!" yelled Darlene. "Wait; hold on a second; is that your friends?" asked Rikku. "Hey; you're right!" Darlene put down the window, "Hey Mikey! Valerie! Need a lift?" "Darlene, watch where you're going!" yelled Cid. "We're driving straight towards them!" yelled Rikku.

* * *

All the usual people own all the usual people and things if you know what I mean.


	7. Second Chapter

Usual peeps own the usual things. Kanpai!

* * *

"No thanks. I'm busy so get out of my way before I make you get out of my way," Luna mumbled, keeping her angry statement monotone. "He's just like Ais. So annoying…" she thought while looking him in the eyes.

"Feisty one this is," Saix thought, "Now how to sidetrack her." "You have the most beautiful eyes," he said as he leaned in closer.

Luna stared her dark gray eyes into his golden ones. She looked away then looked back, raised her hand, then slapped his face. "Don't talk to me ever again," she mumbled, harshly pushed him aside, and then left the room. She went into Axel's and saw the wonderful surprise he had left her on the floor. Luna sighed then begin to clean up the upchuck.

Saix tripped over something, hit his head on the side of his bed, and got knocked out.

"Well, yeah; of course. There's some pretty good looking people staying at the hotel. There always is," Ray smirked, "Well, I guess you want me to tell you who I like, huh? Well, tell me who you like then I swear to tell you who I like. Deal?" He extended his hand.

"Deal," Xigbar said, shaking his hand. He looked out of the being fixed window and pointed to someone. "I like her but I think she's a lesbian so I don't know if it's a good idea... Now you need to tell me who you like."

"Alright," Ray nodded then answered, "I like Marluxia."

Xigbar laughed, "You know that's a guy, right?"

Axel left out a yelp of pain as some of the kunai went into his chest. He jumped back onto the table then spun his chakrams, launching some fire balls at her.

Larxene was able to dodge his fireballs but the tip of her coat caught aflame. "Axel, look what you've done to my best coat!" yelled Larxene as she grabbed a random vase and poured water on it.

"Sorry?" Axel replied with a shrug then he gagged. He jumped off the table then threw up into a nearby bush. "What's wrong with me today?" he asked himself out loud. "Larxene, let's call off the fight. I can't do this right now," he mumbled then covered his mouth with one of his hands after transferring the chakrams into his other hand. He sat down on the table and let out a short sigh. He knew his overall body temperature was normally higher than other's but he felt that it was too high to be normal for him.

"Don't tell me you're still sick," said Larxene, upset that he stopped their fight. She tried touching him but almost got burned by just getting close to him. "You better not lose control of your power!"

Lexaeus reached into his pocket and pulled out 20 munny. He placed it on the counter.

Mad Man took the munny and got the Rubik cube. "Here you go," he said, handing Lexaeus the contraption.

Lexaeus muttered, "Thanks," then he walked off to his room. He sat on the bed and began to solve it.

Mad Man turned around and noticed a Rubik cube on the shelf. "Wait," he thought, "This one doesn't have the markings... I gave him the wrong one."

"Yes; another taker," said Luxord. "And now Demyx I need you to - don't try to sneak off!" yelled Luxord, grabbing Demyx's hood. "Man!" said Demyx, upset. "Now I need you to make that kiss happen and take a picture of it," said Luxord. "Ah man," said Demyx again.

"Here's the plan, Demyx. I want you to get Saix into Vexen's room and tie him up," said Luxord. "How am I suppose to do that?" yelled Demyx. "Knock him out of course!" yelled Luxord. "Meanwhile, I'll get the camera and distract Vexen for a bit," said Luxord, leaving, "And, by the way, go now!" "Right!" said Demyx, leaving to Saix's room.

Luxord walked up to the counter. "Yo; do you have a camera or, better, a camcorder?"

"Who does he think he is?" thought Demyx, walking into Saix's room, "How am I supposed to - - -" He tripped over something, more like someone. "What? Saix! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... You're knocked out cold," said Demyx, looking at Saix. "I guess I don't have to knock him out." He grabbed Saix's legs and started dragging him towards Vexen's room.

Xaldin chuckled, "Alright. Saix it is." He nodded then walked off. He went up to the third floor and saw Xemnas in the Jacuzzi. "Sir?" he began. "What is it?" Xemnas questioned in a small mumble. "Well…" Xaldin scratched the back of his head. "Come on. Just spit it out," Xemnas looked over and up at him. "Sir, about the plan..." "What about it?" "Well, how are we going to convince them to help us?" "Did I assign you to someone?" "Well, no, but..." "Then don't worry about it." "But I want to help, sir." Xenmas looked away from him, rubbed his chin, and then said, "Okay. There is one thing you could help me out with."

Marluxia got off the bed and stretched with a yawn. He grabbed his scythe then wandered down the hall and up to the third floor. He saw Xaldin and Xemnas there and silently sneaked up to them. He aimed his scythe for Xaldin's neck and swung.

Marluxia swiped off Xaldin's head then put the blade of the scythe under the Superior's neck. "Marluxia," Xemnas muttered, uninterested. "How have you been, Xemnas?" Marluxia growled. "Trying to overthrow me again, are you?" "You aren't fit to rule." "Are you suggesting you are?" Xemnas looked up at him with his gold eyes. He summoned his twin blades and they slid between his neck and the scythe's blade. He swiped it away then leapt out of the Jacuzzi. Marluxia swung at Xemnas's belly and Xemnas blocked it. They continued to fight.

"We are stuck here like a curse," Zexion thought as he walked towards the stand, "And Xemnas isn't doing anything productive. I guess I must put this into my own hands, make Kingdom Hearts, and break this curse. I need to start my plans now!"

Xaldin blinked and looked around. "Why am I in here?" he wondered then saw Zexion walk out of the room. He followed him to the stand and asked, "Zexion, what's happening?" He scanned the contents of the stand.

"Nothing; nothing unusual or out of the ordinary," Zexion said, not wanting to reveal his plan, thoughts, or scents.

Vexen ran to his room, put his shield down, sat on his bed, and daydreamed about Saix.

Dagx was still stuck in berserk mode and still hitting random things. "Okay; I destroyed flower patches, garden gnomes, those weird flamingoes - can't believe one of them bit me - a garden hose, a shed, and now this tree," thought Dagx as she was striking the tree.

"That's it. If I ever get out of this berserk mode, I'm suing that guy for this!" thought Dagx as she was almost halfway finished chopping down a tree.

* * *

"I'm fine," Valerie answered then she giggled, "Um...Yeah. I guess I did. I mean, I didn't want to. It just kind of happened." She heard a loud noise coming from her right and looked over at a gummi ship heading directly towards them. She jumped back, getting out of the way in case the ship did crash or land where they were. Valerie looked up and down the blood covered sword. It was almost two feet taller than she was but surprising light compared to Leon's. "I like it," she muttered. She, blinded by her new weapon and her desire to try it out against someone, ran back towards town.

"You're just going to leave the headless body here?" Mikey yelled out to Valerie, not noticing the gummi ship. ".…What's that?" he said as he saw a gleam of light where the head once was. He grabbed the handle of something and pulled it out. It seemed a lot like Dagx's weapons but was black with red fire at the tip and a design of red fire at the handle. It also had a little wing at the end of a string tied to it. His awe of the weapon was discontinued by the noise of the ship that he finally noticed was coming his direction. He tried to drag Sephiroth's body out of the way, but it seemed too late, so he left it and jumped out of the way. Then he looked down and noticed the blood all over his clothes from trying to drag the body and that it was on his weapon. "If Darlene notices me like this, she'll think I killed him," he thought so he ran off in the direction he came from.

Meanwhile, as Cloud was climbing up the rocky cliff surface and reaching his hand up for the next ledge, something fell into it. He looked at what it was and glared at the sight of Sephiroth's head in the palm of his hand. "Who did this?" he yelled.

"Hang on! This will be a bumping landing!" yelled Darlene, crashing to the ground, hoping it would stop. It stopped a few inches before it fell off the cliff, sending something rolling off the cliff. "Wow; did I just actually land?" said Darlene, surprised. "No! You crash landed!" yelled Cid. "But it's a start," said Rikku. "You're right. But I'll be seein' ya'll," said Cid, leaving the ship. "What? But what about my lesson?" yelled Darlene as Cid opened the door of the ship and left.

Valerie finally arrived into town and stopped, catching her breath. "You're back," Aerith said when she spotted her. Valerie nodded, still panting heavily. She noticed what Valerie was holding. Her pupils grew thin and she asked, "Did you defeat Sephiroth?" "Well, I...Leon!" Valerie proclaimed, thankful he had walked their way. "Hi. Welcome back," Leon replied. "Let's fight!" Valerie yelled. Leon paused then said, "Sure." They both drew their swords and ran at each other. They both caught each other halfway. "Where's the blood from? Already challenge someone else?" "Pretty much." They both swung again and tied in the middle. "Wait. Is this Sephiroth's?" Valerie muttered, "Um...Yeah..." "Then Cloud defeated Sephiroth?" he dropped his guard and she did the same. "Well, not exactly." Leon looked at her suspiciously then saw Cloud walking towards them, holding a head in his hand. "Cloud," Leon walked up to him, "What happened?" "Someone killed him," Cloud lifted up Sephiroth's head to show Leon, "And I need to find out who."

Mikey kept on running until he ran into something. He looked up to two giant boobs. "Hi," the person said with a smile. "Holy monkeys! Super-size it!" Mikey thought as he got up then said, "H-h-hi." "Have you seen a blond, spiky haired guy anywhere?" "N-no," Mikey said, trying to advert his eye's from the 'bazookas.' "Oh; well, I guess my search continues," she said as she turned around. Then Mikey remembered the guy Valerie had followed, "Wait; I think I did see him." "You saw him?" the person said as she turned back around, "You saw Cloud?" "Well.. I don't know where he is now," Mikey said. "I guess I must go then," Tifa said as she started to walk away. "Wait!" Mikey yelled, causing her to stop, "Can I help you?" "Well... If you really want to." "Yes, ma'am!" He said as he ran up to her. "Name's Tifa by the way," Tifa said as she held out her hand. "Mikey," he said as he shook her hand, which almost broke his hand off. They started walking again and Tifa looked down at his bloodstained shirt and his keyblade but didn't want to ask anything.

"I guess there's nothing else to do but leave it here," said Darlene, looking at Rikku, "Shall we start heading back?" "I guess so," said Rikku as they both started walking back to town.


	8. Third Chapter

"Uh oh," Valerie mumbled as she stepped back and thought frantically, "Did he see me chop off Sephiroth's head or will the sword give me away?" She turned around and ran into Merlin's house. "Where can I hide?" She looked around and hid underneath a table in the middle of the room. "We'll find the person who did this," Leon walked inside with Cloud, "But why don't we eat first? I think Cid was making some stew or something." "No," Cloud responded, "We need to find who killed Sephiroth." He spotted half of sword sticking out from under the table. He walked over, grabbed it, and then pulled it and Valerie out from under the table. "You're the one who was following me," Cloud said. "Um, yeah," she mumbled. "Did you kill Sephiroth?" She stayed silent. "Well?" "Cloud, just leave her alone," Leon interrupted. "Not until she answers me." Valerie continued to look down at the floor, "Um, yeah. It was me." Cloud dropped her to the floor.

Mikey and Tifa finally made it to town and he saw Valerie on the ground. "Valerie, are you alright?" Mikey yelled as he ran towards her but he got stopped by Cloud. Cloud looked down at his shirt and keyblade, "Where did that blood come from? Were you in this killing together?" Cloud grabbed his shirt. "Well I-" "Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she ran up and interrupted the fight. "Tifa?" Cloud said, dropping Mikey to the ground, "Stay away! You're not in this!" Mikey got up and Cloud pulled out his sword. Cloud lunged forward and Mikey blocked it with his keyblade. "Cloud, this isn't like you! You should fight for the good of all not over who killed who." Tifa remarked as Cloud jumped back. "She has a point," Mikey said. "Shut up!" Cloud yelled as he lunged again.

"Hey; what's happening guys..?" said Darlene as she walked into the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "Nice timing, Darlene," said Rikku.

Valerie ran in-between Mikey and Cloud and blocked Cloud's attack. "I'm sorry for what I did and, let me tell you, I had no intention on killing him. I just kind of happened and I'm sorry again. I'm not sure if Sephiroth was your lover or boyfriend or what, but I'm sorry," Valerie said as she held her sword steady. Cloud blushed then stepped back and mumbled, "He wasn't anything like that to me. He was my darkness." "Your darkness?" "Yeah. He was trying to turn me to the dark side." "Of the Force?" "No. He wanted me to give in to the darkness in my heart." "Oh," Valerie put down her sword, "Then why haven't you?" "Because I don't want to!" Cloud yelled. "Then what's the problem?" Valerie continued. Cloud opened his mouth to reply then nothing came out. He frowned then sauntered out of the house. Leon watched him go then chased after him. Valerie sighed while sitting on the floor. "I guess it would be weird to say my mouth is stronger than my sword but, in this past instance, I think it fits." She stood back up, went over to a sink, and then cleaned the sword off.

"Hi Darlene," Mikey said as he turned to Valerie and pulled off his bloodstained shirt to wash it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, spun around, and was face to face with Tifa. "Thanks for helping me find Cloud," Tifa said. "No- prob-" Mikey paused, suddenly getting his face planted into her huge boobs in an embrace. "Wow," Mikey thought, "These actually are not implants." "Well," Tifa said, letting go and walking to the door, "I need to continue my search." Tifa left and Mikey reached his hand up to the door as if trying to grab her, "Tiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"... Okay," said Darlene, confused, "Oh yeah; Valerie, did you pay the electric bill yet? And Mikey, why is your shirt bloody?" "Come to think about it, I thought I saw a headless body when you crash landed," said Rikku. "A headless body? Wait! I killed the Headless Horseman?" said Darlene. "Should we tell her?" asked Leon to Valerie.

* * *

Ray frowned then replied, "I don't care what gender he is. He's just gorgeous." He finished up the last of the windows in the room and got off of the step stool he had been standing on. "Well, onto another room," he continued. He skipped the rooms that were occupied and went to Demyx's room. He began to fix windows there. "So does Marluxia like anyone right now?" Ray asked.

Xigbar sat down next to Ray and continued to help. "Marluxia hates everyone, but someone does like him, I think..."

"Oh," Ray commented, "Do you know who likes him?" He chuckled in his head.

"Other than you, dude..." Xigbar said, looking to see if the coast was clear, "Larxene, but she doesn't know that I know that."

Lexaeus continued to solve the Rubik Cube. "Why is this harder than usual?" he thought, biting his tongue.

Lexaeus finally finished the Rubik cube. "Done!" he proclaimed in triumph when the cube glowed green and began to float in the air. He stared at it questioningly then, with a flash of green light, he was sucked into it. The cube fell onto the floor, rearranged itself to a mixed up arrangement, and then stopped glowing.

Luna noticed that Demyx had people in his room so she went ahead and skipped it and cleaned Luxord's room.

Luna finished Luxord's room and went into Marluxia's. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the change in décor. She frowned then decided to clean what she could. She cleaned around the plants and the plants themselves, letting out a sneeze every so often.

Axel stood up and answered, "I'll try not to." He went back inside the hotel and stumbled into his room just after Luna had left it. He went into the shower and turned it on to cold. The room instantly filled with steam as Axel stood there, hoping the cold shower would help. He sighed.

Axel got out of the shower, dried himself off, and then slipped into his bed. He could feel a fever forming on his forehead. "Maybe some sleep would help," he thought as he wrapped his covers around himself and caught some Zs.

Marluxia continued to swing at Xemnas and Xemnas continued to block. "Not going to fight back?" Marluxia yelled. "I don't need to. You'll lose by your own bidding," Xemnas replied. Marluxia growled as Xemnas put his twin blades together and attempted to cut Marluxia's belly with his "pair of scissors." Marluxia jumped back and into the pool, landing on a donut floaty. Xemnas leaped onto another one and they continued to fight, balancing on the floaties.

Xemnas realized he couldn't win and balance himself successfully so he found the weakness in Marluxia's defense. He blocked Marluxia's scythe then he poked, with the other blade, the floaty his opponent was standing on. The float began to deflate and Marluxia began to zoom around the swimming pool. Xemnas watched him with a little smirk then he jumped out of the pool. "Having fun there, loser?" Xemnas asked. Marluxia attempted to jump out of the pool and after him as Xemnas started to walk away but he landed short and fell into the pool. Xemnas laughed then walked out of the room. Marluxia surfaced, got his pink hair out of his face so he could see, and then sighed in agitation.

"Oh. Sure," Xaldin replied, unconvinced, when he noticed some Draino on one of the shelves. It reminded him about how he had clogged up his shower drain earlier and that this would help prevent further clogs. "Hey, can I buy that Draino from you?" He questioned.

Mad Man pointed at a cam-corder and Draino; both of the objects flew into his hands. He turned around and handed the cam-corder to Luxord, "50 munny," and the Draino to Xaldin, "10 munny; pay up, both of you."

Zexion leaned on the stand. "Why won't these nobodies leave?" he thought, waiting for Xaldin and Luxord to go their separate ways.

Xaldin took 10 munny out of his pocket, placed it on the counter, then grabbed the Draino and scurried off to his room.

"Oh, Saixy. You're so 'Seixy,'" Vexen said as he continued to daydream.

Saix was still unconscious.

"Okay; here you go," said Luxord, giving Mad Man the 50 munny. "Good thing I already have the tape for this," thought Luxord as he put the tape in the cam-corder and walked back to the hallway, seeing Demyx dragging Saix, "You got Saix already?" "Yeah; found him knocked out cold," said Demyx. "Alrighty then. I already put the tape in here and I need you to put this in a spot where Vexen won't notice it and still see everything he does in his room," said Luxord. "But what about Vexen?" asked Demyx. "I'll let you know when the room is clear," said Luxord as he walked to Vexen's room, knocking on the door, "Yo Vexen; are you in there?"

"Oh...Yeah," Vexen said, getting up and wiping the drool off his mouth. He opened the door. "Hi Luxord, Demyx, and Saixy," Vexen said, starting to blush, "What's going on... and what's wrong with Saixy?"

"Um... found him like that," said Demyx. "Yeah and I think he needs to see a doctor, but we don't trust the locals and you're the closest thing to a doctor," said Luxord. "Think you can help him?" asked Demyx, dragging Saix closer to Vexen's room.

"That's it!" yelled Dagx as she moved out of the way of an almost chopped down tree and smashed her way inside the doors and started going down the halls. "Hey; watch it! People are trying to walk here!" yelled Larxene. "Mad Man! Help me stop myself!" Dagx yelled as she destroyed half of the hallway in front of Mad Man.

"What's her problem?" Larxene said as she stood next to Zexion.

Zexion turned to Dagx, "I see nothing unusual... You do it all the time, Larxene." "All you have to do is release all your energy in one final blow... or get hit," Mad Man said as he walked to the side of her and flicked her shoulder.

"What was that…?" said Dagx and then she suddenly fell down and went to sleep.

"What? Zexion, I do not!" said Larxene; she looked down to see what Zexion was holding, " You still have that freakin' keyblade?"

* * *

People own the usual stuff and people. Yay!


	9. Fourth Chapter

The Organization and all other Kingdom Hearts related items belong to Square Enix and Disney. Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Mad Man. I own Luna, Ray, and Valerie. All other things belong to their proper owners. Woo! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh. Larxene, huh?" Ray responded then thought, "I'll talk to her later." He paused then added, "Wait! Isn't that the girl you like? Or is it Dagx? Not like I really care anyway." He continued on the windows.

"Yeah; it's her that I like," Xigbar said, continuing to help, "I've dyed my hair for her and tried to kill others for her, but she still doesn't notice me."

"Oh..." Ray mumbled then he sighed. "Let's take a break. Want to go get some lunch? I bet if we ask Luna nicely she'll make us something good. What do you want to eat?" he continued, picking up all the window supplies then looking back at Xigbar.

"I like any type of seafood, dude," Xigbar said getting up from the floor.

Luna blew her nose on a handkerchief then went into Larxene's room and cleaned it. She then went into the thirteenth room and, since no one was living there at the moment, she just straightened up a little and dusted the room.

Xaldin sighed then sat on his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and decided that his hair looked a little messed up. He began to undo his dreadlocks.

Xemnas walked down to the first floor and looked around as his stomach growled. "I need some food," he mumbled then opened the fridge. "What's this?" he took out a bottle, grabbed a glass, served himself some, and then drank it. He thought it tasted good so he had a few glasses more. Once the bottle was empty, he realized that his vision had gone blurry.

Xaldin finished his hair when his stomach growled. "I feel like tacos," he muttered as he stood up. He headed over to the kitchen and found that Xemnas was on the floor. He ran over and asked, "Boss, are you okay?" He helped Xemnas stand up and the Superior replied, "You have spiders on your head." "That's my hair, sir." "Oh," Xemnas began to stumble away then he fell into one of the chairs and sank heavily into it. He sighed and was soon out like a light. "Weird," Xaldin commented then he looked around the kitchen and realized that no one was there. He went over and sat in one of the other chairs in the living room, on the opposite side of the room from Xemnas.

Lexaeus looked around and saw nothing but forest no matter where he looked. "Hello? Anyone out there?" he yelled but no one returned a reply. He scratched the back of his head then wandered down the path in front of him. Lexaeus came into a clearing where there was a fountain. He walked up to it and, instead of water being circulated through it, there was blood. "What is this?" he thought out loud. "This is the blood of the people you have killed," a voice answered him. He turned around.

Marluxia climbed out of the pool, ticked off about losing against Xemnas and the fact that he was now soaking wet. He wandered to his clean room and set up a bubble bath. He unclothed then slipped in. Marluxia soaked there, wondering on how he could get revenge on Xemnas. Death didn't seem to work so it would be more tricky than that. He pondered and the best thing he could think of at the moment was pain. It's amazing what you can live through, right? He smirked. He would inflict pain on the Superior. So much pain...

* * *

"I'll go do that right now," Valerie answered then she walked outside, "Hey, Yuffie, can you go with me into town? I need to do some stuff there." "Sure!" Yuffie proclaimed. "May I accompany you?" Aerith questioned. "Sure. Let's go!" Yuffie grabbed Valerie and Aerith's hands then dragged them into town.

"Cloud!" Leon ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, making him stop. 'Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't know," Cloud admitted as Leon walked in front of him and lifted up his chin to face him. Leon embraced him in a tight hug then pulled away. "Well, you can always fight me instead. You know that, right?" Leon threw in, hoping to make Cloud feel better. "Yeah," Cloud mumbled. Leon frowned then went up and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud blushed as Leon backed away. 'There. Was that what you wanted?" Leon questioned. "Not really," Cloud murmured, "But thanks." Leon sighed, "Hey. Let's just go for a walk then." He grabbed Cloud's hand then they walked off together.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Mikey said, continuing to dream into space. Then Paine appeared next to him, "I'll take care of this." Paine slapped Mikey out of his dream land and back into reality. "Huh; what? Oh. Hi Darlene," he said, turning back around to the sink. He turned on the water and soaked his shirt. "Hey, Darlene asked you a question!" Rikku yelled. "What? What question?" Mikey said, turning to Darlene and Rikku. Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside and Cid busted in through the door. "Darlene! Why was the gummi ship next to a cliff and not even landed right?" he asked, pointing to the gummi ship outside. "Whatever it was... I didn't do it," Mikey said, turning back to the red water his shirt was in.

"Now you notice my landing, Cid?" asked Darlene. "Yes and you did a terrible job!" yelled Cid. "Well, it's better than crashing into Merlin's house again!" yelled Darlene. "So how long do you think they will be arguing?" asked Paine. "Give him blood, blood, gallons of the stuff... Oh; they'll be arguing for a while," said Rikku as she watched Mikey clean off all the blood off his shirt. "Have you been listening to my MCR CD again, Rikku?" asked Paine. "Um... Just be glad it's better than last week's song," said Rikku. "Please don't get started with that again." "Shoes! Let's get some shoes!" said Yuna, appearing out of nowhere.

"What kind should I get?" Valerie was looking at the chocolate hearts. She bought one of each kind then went over and paid the electric bill and deposited credit for what she hoped would last for another year. She met up with Aerith and Yuffie in the middle of the plaza. "Well, I think I should be heading back now," Valerie admitted. "Ah! Why don't you eat lunch with us?" Yuffie questioned. "Yes. I would like that, too," Aerith nodded. "Um, okay!" Valerie smiled then they scurried off to go eat lunch.

Mikey ignored the spat and picked up his shirt from the red water. "I hate how blood stains... I hate pink," he said then he looked down at a bloody Sephiroth head on the floor. "Ahhh!" he yelled as he tossed the shirt over the head on the ground. "Now what can I wear?"Mikey thought as he looked over at Merlin asleep in his bed, "Wow; he must sleep like a log...That's it!" Mikey managed to get Merlin's cloak off of the sleeping body without having him wake up. He put on the cloak and got his keyblade, snuck past Darlene and Cid, and ran out the door. Rikku followed Mikey to the door then turned around, "What was that all about?" He walked past the ship and said to himself, "Well, there's no way to get back, not in the ship's condition." Mikey continued on to the center of town then tripped over something. "Ow; What the freak... Oh! It's a cute little Moogle," he said as he patted the Moggle's red ball on it's head. The Moogle turned deep red and jumped at him. "Mikey, moogles hate it when people touch their little red balls," said Rikku.

"So what if the gummi ship is hanging on the ledge of the cliff and there will be Panic at the Disco and all the Systems will be Of a Down and Garbage? Lot's of Garbage?" yelled Darlene. Cid just looked at her funny. "Yeah; while you're marrying your Chemical Romance!" yelled Cid. "How did this argument happen?" asked Yuna. "Well, first they started arguing about how to land a gummi ship and then you came in singing about shoes and then they started arguing about how you can use bands names to create weird sentences," said Paine. "That made no sense at all!" said Yuna. "Exactly," said Paine.

* * *

Vexen giggled and got Saix out of Demyx's wet hands, "Sure... I'm the best doctor there is." Vexen pulled Saix into his room and shut the door.

"Shoot, Demyx; you idiot! You were supposed to put the camera in there!" yelled Luxord as soon as they were far away enough from Vexen's room. "I did; I put it on the table on REC. I made sure it wasn't noticeable," said Demyx. "Maybe you're not a worthless idiot after all," said Luxord. "Exactly... Hey!" said Demyx. "Now let's get out... Uh!" said Luxord as he tripped over something, "Who leaves their weapons lying about?" "Don't look at me; I'm just hungry," said Demyx. "Fine. Then let's celebrate by helping ourselves in the kitchen," said Luxord.

"Good morning, Saixy," Vexen said, sitting on Saix as he came to. "AHHHH!" Saix yelled, throwing Vexen off of him and getting off of the bed, "What are you doing here?" "This is my room, silly," Vexen said, getting closer to him. Saix backed away and ran for the door, but Vexen stopped him in his tracks. "Take a chill pill," Vexen said, freezing Saix's feet to the ground.

"Yo; look! It's the Superior!" said Demyx. "He looks out cold," said Luxord. "And there's no one in the kitchen," said Demyx, "Maybe we can ask Xaldin to cook us something?" "No! Remember last time he cooked the Organization something?" yelled Luxord. "Um... no," said Demyx. "Do I have to remind you?" said Luxord. "Yeah," said Demyx. "He gave everyone food poisoning," said Luxord. "Hopefully Xaldin didn't heard that," said Demyx. "Why?" asked Luxord. "He's sitting over there," said Demyx.

Mad Man walked back to his stand, pretending nothing happened.

"Yes. I still have this freakin' keyblade," Zexion said, getting annoyed by the constant interruptions, and before Larxene could even move, he drove it into her stomach. "Now... it's in you."

"Zexion... How... could you..." said Larxene, sending shockwaves to hopefully shock him through the keyblade as she tried to pull it out. Then she suddenly faded and appeared back in the greeting room. "Darn, Zexion; hit me exactly where that brat stroked me," said Larxene as she lied there in pain for a while.

"So, you're trying to rebuild some sort of kingdom heart," Mad Man said. "Wait! How did you-" "SHHHH!" Mad Man said, checking to see if the coast was clear, other than the knocked out Dagx, "Follow me." Zexion followed Mad Man to the basement and latched the door.

Dagx was still knocked out on the floor with a bump on her head then. Meanwhile, she was dreaming. "Where am I?" she asked as she walked around a strange jungle. She looked around and noticed one of the guests standing near a bizarre fountain. Dagx hid behind one of the bushes to spy on him.


	10. Fifth Chapter

So... is moogle capitalized or not? I really don't know. Hope to upload a few chapters right now. Enjoy!

* * *

Xaldin noticed the newcomers and went up to them. "Hello, neophytes. What do you happen to be talking about? It isn't me, is it?" he asked, resting his hands on their shoulders, a smug smirk on his face.

"Um... Hi, Xaldin," said Demyx. "No; we were just talking about the delicious lunch you made us when we still had the castle," said Luxord. "Yeah! And the great brownies you used to make, too!" said Demyx. "Wait; you ate all those special brownies?" said Luxord. "Yeah," said Demyx. "No wonder you can't remember all the times Xaldin cooked!" yelled Luxord.

Xaldin stuck up an eyebrow then responded, "Thanks about the brownie compliment but do you two know a quick way to get rid of hangovers? I think the boss has a big one."

"Um... Not really, but maybe Vexen knows," said Demyx. "Or maybe that guy at the counter might know a thing or two," said Luxord.

Luna sighed. "Almost done," she gathered all of her supplies then went up to the third floor and began to clean everything there.

Axel woke up suddenly, sweat going down his forehead. He couldn't seem to remember what he had been dreaming about or why he had awoken in the first place. He still felt very hot so he decided to go upstairs and into the pool to cool off. He wandered over to the third floor. Axel saw that Luna was cleaning the bar then he stripped down to trunks he had put on earlier and jumped in. Steam flew everywhere.

"That feels better," Axel admitted with a sigh. He let himself float on the cool water and thought, "Valerie's has been away for a while. Did she lose her sword and has been looking for it this whole time? Does she even use a sword to fight? What kind of weapon does she use? I don't remember....but I think she told me. Whatever." He let out a little sigh.

Luna, realizing that no one else was around, found this as a perfect opportunity to question this Axel character. She walked up to the side of the pool and decided to be blunt. His initial response to the question would be good enough for her. "Hey," she began, her voice monotone like usual, "Do you like Valerie?"

Marluxia rose out of his bath and dried off himself. He slipped into a robe, blew and fixed his hair, and then walked back into his room. He put on some pink slippers then grabbed a nearby rose. He crushed it then placed its essence on his neck. He went over, sat in his rose chair, and closed his eyes. "Now to come up with the perfect torture..." he began his thoughts.

Marluxia could hear himself snoring then he woke up with a start. "I didn't know I snore..." he thought, "Maybe that's why the ladies don't like me as much as they should. I need to find out a way to get rid of it!" He looked in the book of numbers to call in the hotel and dialed the first one he saw. "Maybe she has a solution to this nuisance," he waited for her to pick up.

But Lexaeus couldn't see who was there. "What people?" he questioned towards the voice. "I was just kidding," someone walked up to him. "Saix?" he began, "What are you doing here?" "I'm not Saix. My name is Ais," the stranger replied. "Oh," Lexaeus mumbled, "My mistake." "You solved the rubix cube, huh?" He nodded. "I see," Ais rubbed his chin then turned around and began to walk away, "Good luck getting out of here then." "Wait! How do I get out of here?" Ais turned back around then said, "If I knew that, I would have left this place years ago. Are you staying at the hotel?" "Yeah." "Does someone named Valerie still work there?" "The massage girl? Yeah." Ais chuckled then continued, "How is she doing?" "Fine. I guess. You know her?" "I loved her!" Ais corrected.

"Ais! Is this where you disappeared off too?" yelled out Dagx from hiding.

"Yeah. I'm here," Ais chuckled, "Are you stuck here, too, Dagx?" Lexaeus stared at him. It was amazing how much Saix looked like this guy. "I guess I look like my original person too but..." he thought, "Isn't this guy supposed to be a heartless? How did he escape the darkness? A puzzle indeed."

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was that I was training with Mad Man and the next thing I knew, I was here," said Dagx, "Are you sure there isn't any way out of here?"

* * *

Valerie sneezed then said, "I'm going to step outside for a bit." Aerith nodded. She walked outside and saw Mikey being chased by a moogle and the moogle was dropping... "Gummi blocks!" Valerie proclaimed and scurried over to pick them all off the floor. Once she had picked them all up, she went back to Merlin's house and watched Darlene and Cid argue for a while. "Hey, Cid, I have gummi blocks to fix the ship!" she tapped him on the shoulder and, when he looked over at her, she held them up to him.

The moogle jumped up and punched Mikey in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Wow; moogles hit hard," he thought as the moogle jumped on top of him and pummeled him in the face. "I- think- I can- see- that, - Rikku," Mikey said in-between the punches. He held up his keyblade to guard his face and then hit the moogle off. "Wait; is that Valerie?" he thought as he saw her running off. The moogle made a weird noise and then the ground started to rumble. Mikey got up and was surrounded by hundreds of moogles, "Oh crud..."

"And you'll be blasting off from...! Oh, Valerie," said Cid, "The gummi ship, eh? Yes; I'll fix it just to send her back!" "So what if I'm 30 Seconds from Mars? I told you I landed good!" yelled Darlene. "Cid; help! Mikey is getting attacked by all the moogles!" yelled Rikku, flying in.

Valerie was waiting for Cid to fix the ship so she sat down at the table in the house when her phone rang. "Hello?" she questioned. The call was from the hotel but she didn't get why they would call her. What did the member in room 11 want from her? "Hey," Marluxia began, "Do you know how to cure snoring?" "Well, you need to get rid of everything in your room that you might be allergic to." Marluxia looked around then said, "Okay. I did that. Now what?" "I could give you a special message that might clear up your nasal passages. It uses a blend of different spices and natural herbs but my service does cost. Eight hundred munny." Marluxia nodded, "That's fine with me." "I'll call you when I'm back at the hotel. Goodbye." Marluxia hung up and then thought, "Now who can I steal 800 munny from?" He walked out of his room, a smirk on his face.

Mikey started hitting moogles left and right but there were too many of them. "Nice moogles; cute moogles," he said to them as he tiptoed away, "I'm just... going to run away now!" He turned and ran, the moogles chasing after him. He headed towards the gummi ship, but noticed Cid, "Look out!" Cid looked up and saw Mikey followed by a horde of moogles, "What in tarnation did ya do?" "I don't know; gotta hide!" he yelled back as he almost ran into the ship. Mikey turned, ran to Merlin's house, and opened the door. "H- Hi," he said to everyone with a smile as the moogles took the ship behind him, Cid yelling at them in the background.

"Mikey, why is there a bunch of moogles outside the house?" asked Darlene. "Did you even listen to me?" said Rikku. "He was chased by moogles," said Paine. "That sums it up. Oh; I forgot to tell Cid to fix the teleporter; Rikku, can you ask him?" asked Darlene. "Um..." Rikku said.

* * *

"Cool," Ray answered, "Let's go then." He walked over to the kitchen and went through it. "Luna!" he yelled to no response. "I guess she's not here...." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He quickly put the supplies into a closet then came back. He sighed as his stomach growled. "So hungry..." Ray muttered.

"So tell me more about your so called plan," Mad Man said. "Rebuilding Kingdom Hearts... It is said that keyblades are the main source of building it; they extract hearts from many beings..." "And since I have a graveyard full of them, we have tons with harnessed hearts." "Exactly, but if I tell the others, they will want a piece of it," "Power." "Of course..." "A heart is a powerful thing." "All we need to do is to figure out how to extract that power from the keyblades and make it our own..." Zexion said with a grin, "Before the one I've sensed makes his return."

Xigbar followed Ray, "...I have an idea! Let's find Zexion; he can cook!" Mad Man looked up at the roof of the basement, "Someone's calling you." Zexion ran up the stairs to the front of the stand; Mad Man followed and latched the basement. "There you are," Xigbar said, "Dude, we need some food!" He grabbed Zexion and teleported him to the kitchen. "What do you want...?" Zexion said, his keyblade disappearing from his hand.

"I would like some chili dogs," Ray answered, "But whatever you want to make is fine. Just not anything with peanut butter or anything that smells weird." He smiled, hoping he wasn't too rude.

"That sounds good to me," Xigbar said as he pushed Zexion to the stove, "Make that two." Zexion found a little stove barbecue thing, got a couple hot dogs, and started to cook.

Vexen got closer to Saix and Saix summoned his claymore. He hit the ground, causing a sonic wave, and the floor fell through, along with the desk, Vexen, and Saix. The candid camera got smashed in the debris and Saix ran down the hall. "Saix, where are you going?" Vexen said, chasing after him, "I still need to experiment with you." Mad Man looked at the pile of rubble, "I wonder if Dagx is alright... Oh well; it probably completely missed." In reality, the rubble missed Dagx by an inch.

Saix ran into the kitchen, "Run away; run away; run away." "Yo, Saix; what's up?" Xigbar asked. "I need to hide," Saix said, jogging in one place. "Here," Xigbar said as he opened the freezer locker, "Hide in here, dude." Saix ran into the freezer vault and Xigbar latched the door behind him just before Vexen appeared at the door, "Hi; have you seen Saix? I have a little experiment to do."

"I'm so getting Zexion for this," thought Larxene as she got off the bed, still in pain. "Stupid keyblade of his! Can't even recover completely," she said as she walked out. She then noticed a smashed camera and a knocked out girl. "Wow; the camera may be smashed, but the tape is good," said Larxene as she kept the tape.

Mad Man stood at his stand and looked at Dagx still on the floor, "I wonder what she's dreaming."

"What to do with this girl?" thought Larxene while she stared at Dagx. She said out loud, "Yo, counter guy, does she work here? And can I get anything off this videotape?"


	11. Sixth Chapter

"I'll ask the counter guy," Xaldin said then he walked on over to the hallway. "Hey," he began, "Do you know a cure for hangovers?"

"Hold on, hairy guy," Mad Man said, holding up his hand to Xaldin's face. "She works here and what's on that videotape... if you don't know then figure out before you come back." "Now," Mad Man said, turning back to Xaldin, "A hangover, eh?" Mad Man pulled out a bunch of potions and mixed them together on the counter; he handed a vile of it to Xaldin. "Take this, although it may have a few side effects, ... free of charge," Mad Man said then thought, "So I can laugh at the person later..."

"What kind of job does she work here and do you know where I can find a cassette player or, better yet, a camera?" asked Larxene.

Ray took out his MP4 player and listened to some music videos as he went into the next room and sat on a chair, waiting for the food.

"Hey Luxord, should we prank the superior while he's out?" asked Demyx. "Hmm..." said Luxord as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. Then he went back to the Superior and put his hand in it. "Who says Axel can be the only one to prank people?" said Luxord. "Um... the-" "That's a rhetorical question!" interrupted Luxord.

"Thank you," Xaldin mumbled and then he headed back towards the kitchen. He smelt a musky smell as he walked up to the Superior. He could tell it was pee and Xemnas's pee at that. "What did you guys do?" he yelled at Demyx and Luxord.

"Did what?" said Demyx. "We did nothing," said Luxord, hiding the glass of water.

* * *

Valerie examined the sword she was holding. "I can fight Axel when I get back with this. I'll beat him then massage Marluxia," she thought and just sat there, waiting for the ship to be fixed.

Mikey looked behind his shoulder and saw an angry Cid with no gummi ship. He slammed the door and walked to the table, trying to divert the ship subject, "So, Valerie, how's it going?" Suddenly the door busted open and Cid was pointing outside, "How am I supposed to fix a ship when it's bein' taken by littl' moogles!" Mikey sunk down in his chair.

"I know!" said Darlene, as she grabbed Mikey and tossed him toward the moogle crowd, "Run Mikey! And keep them busy!" "That's a little harsh," said Rikku. "You're telling me," said Paine.

"What?" Valerie mumbled. She could have thought she heard something but no one was nearby. She shrugged, leaned back on the chair, and just thought about how easily she could beat Axel once they went back.

"What? Darlene!" Mikey yelled as he was back in front of the moogle horde, "Oh crud!" Mikey started running again and thought, "Once I get out of this, you will pay." Suddenly, a moogle jumped on his foot, slowing him down, "I hate moogles!"

"I think she's the casino person... oh; yes; a camera we should have," Mad Man opened the stock cabinet but there were none, "Hang on a second." Mad Man picked up the phone on the counter and called Mikey, "Hey, could you pick up some cameras?" "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" "Can you get some anyway?" Mikey was running around Merlin's house and made it to the front door again, "Here; talk to Darlene!" Mikey tossed the phone to Darlene and started running again. Mad Man looked over at Larxene, "We should have your camera momentarily; I'll bring it to you in person," then he went back on the phone, "Darlene, could you get some cameras?"

Darlene caught the phone. "Hello? Oh; Hi, Mad Man! You need some cameras? Sure; I'll get some; bye!" said Darlene, "Hey, Rikku, come on! I need some help getting some cameras." "Why me?" asked Rikku. "Because I need some help teleporting this to Mad Man," said Darlene, grabbing her.

* * *

Saix was freezing in the freezer and freaking out about Vexen.

Vexen was annoyed by the fact that everyone ignored him and then he walked over to Zexion. "You know I hate it when you breathe over my shoulder as I cook," Zexion said, not even looking at Vexen. "Have you seen Saix?" "If I told you, will you shut up?"

"Casino, huh?" said Larxene and then she thought, "Perfect; now I need to wake her up and figure out what's on this tape." "I know!" She teleported into the kitchen, ignored whatever was going on with Zexion and Vexen, grabbed some water, teleported back, and splashed it on Dagx.

Saix looked out of the little window, "What are they talking about?" "Sure; I'll shut up; I'll shut up! Where is he?" Vexen asked again. "You're not shutting up," Zexion said, annoyed. "Tell me where he is first." Zexion picked up a bowl to put the hot grease in, put it in, and then splashed it on Vexen. "My eyes!" Vexen yelled, running to the door.

"Oh. Maybe there is a way for you," Ais said, "Since your body is still around. It is still around, correct?"

Lexaeus stood still. He needed to ask this man how he escaped the darkness but he would wait until Ais had stopped talking.

"Yes, I think so," said Dagx, "Just how are you going to help me escape?"

"You have to navigate through a maze. You're in the middle of it right now," Ais answered, "You have to exit out of the right exit. There are four. That goes for you, also." He looked over at Lexaeus. Lexaeus nodded. "I can't tell you which of the four exits you have to go through but there should be some hints along the way. Understand?" Lexaeus nodded once again. He would wait for Dagx to leave and then he would speak with Ais.

"Thanks, Ais! Huh? Why am I disappearing?" said Dagx as she looked down at her legs and hands. They were fading away.

Marluxia walked down to the first floor and wondered who he could steal from. Xigbar was the first one he saw so he decided to go with him. "Hey, Xigbar, can you come here for a sec?" Marluxia asked from the hall.

"Sure, dude; what do ya need?" Xigbar said as he walked over to Marluxia, "Manly tips?"

Marluxia felt annoyed but he knew that getting mad wouldn't be to his advantage. He took out his scythe and placed it behind Xigbar's neck.. "Fork over all the munny you have on you or I'm going to see how far your head rolls when it comes off your shoulders," Marluxia demanded in a growl.

Xigbar held a hand up to his neck, "Dude, that's harsh." Then Xigbar summoned his guns, one guarding his neck from Marluxia's scythe and one pointing at Marluxia's head.

Axel's green eyes looked over at Luna. "No," he replied, "I don't like anyone. I don't have feelings." Luna paused and thought, "This is similar to what Xemnas told me. They are all alike." "Are you a nobody, also?" she asked out loud. "Yeah," Axel answered, "What's it to you?" Luna shook her head then went back and continued to clean. "What a weird girl..." Axel thought and then continued to float, just staring at the ceiling.

The piss smell reached Ray's nose also. He sighed. Since Valerie wasn't there and Luna was cleaning upstairs, it would be his responsibility to clean up the chair...or he could ask Luna to do it. He nodded as he stood up and then headed upstairs. He walked past the floating Axel and up to Luna. "Hey," he began, "Someone had an accident downstairs. Can you clean it up? It's starting to smell." Luna looked over at him, handed him a bucket full of cleaning materials, and replied, "I'm busy up here. You clean it up." "But - - -" Luna glared at him and Ray didn't complain. He began to saunter back downstairs.

Axel sighed. The water was helping to cool him off. He decided to stay there a little longer.

* * *

Updating again soon; hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Seventh Chapter

Mad Man looked at Larxene, then at Dagx, then at Vexen, who was running down the hall. "My EYES," Vexen yelled and tripped over Dagx; he then fell on Larxene.

Marluxia frowned. He couldn't move or he would get shot in the head. He knew he would come back but then Xigbar would be another person upset with him. He retreated his scythe back to his side and then walked backwards, disappearing into the darkness. He reappeared outside and sighed as he sat on the floor. He leaned back on the grass and figured he could get some money later. Who knew when Valerie was coming back anyway?

Xigbar shrugged, "I didn't really want to shoot him anyway; I mean, who would I be able to call gay if I did." Xigbar walked down the hall, "Who is gay anyway?" He walked past Vexen's room and paused when he saw the door open to a room with half a floor, "Vexen? Larxene? What in the world is going on, dudes?"

"Vexen, get off of me!" yelled Larxene as she pushed him off and zapped him.

Vexen got out of the shock and managed to get the grease out of his eyes, "How dare you!" Vexen turned his hand to ice and slapped Larxene. "Oh; we're just having a show," Mad Man said to Xigbar. "What kind? Porno?" Xigbar said, "Man, I wish I had a camera." "Darlene is getting some of those as we speak."

"You're returning to your body," Ais smiled a small sad smile, "Don't tell Valerie you saw me here." After Dagx was gone, he turned to Lexaeus and asked, "Do you have something you want to ask me?" Lexaeus replied, "How did you escape the darkness?" Ais answered, "Well I...If someone has a strong enough of a reason to escape, they can. I guess that's about how simple I can explain it. Forgive me. I haven't talked to anyone in ages." He chuckled.

"Huh? Relena?" thought Dagx as she saw Vexen on top of Larxene being slapped, "Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Dagx attacked Vexen and got him off of Larxene. "How dare you slap me!" yelled Larxene as she shocked him again, "Now where was I? Why did you call me 'friend'?"

"Oh. So, Aeleus didn't want to escape from the darkness?" "Who's that?" Ais asked. "He's my original person. I'm his nobody." Ais continued, shocked, "Does every person who goes into the darkness spawn a nobody?" Lexaeus nodded. "Do I have one?" he questioned, barely over a whisper. "Yeah. His name is Saix." Ais rubbed his chin and then said, "Has he met Valerie?" "Well, we all met her when we first arrived - - -" "Has he talked to her?" "I don't really know," Lexaeus answered truthfully. Ais smiled minutely and sat down on the floor.

Xaldin grabbed both Luxord and Demyx's collars and repeated in a growl, "What did you do to the boss?"

"Don't get upset with us, Xaldin," said Luxord. "He's probably having a wet dream, you know. I still get them sometimes," said Demyx. "Um, Demyx, we really didn't need to know that," said Luxord.

Xaldin threw down Luxord and Demyx and then picked up Xemnas off of the seat and took him to his room. He slipped him into the tub and turned on the water. He waited for the tub to fill.

"Geez; he didn't have to toss us like that," said Demyx. "But it was worth it," said Luxord.

Ray sat on one of the couches across from the group of four in the room next to the kitchen. He placed the bucket on the floor and waited for them to move.

Luna finished the third floor and sighed. She was finally done. She snuck one quick glance at Axel. He was still staring at the ceiling. She shook her head and then put all the cleaning supplies away, grabbed a water bottle, and headed downstairs.

Zexion finished cooking and walked out to the eating area, where he saw Ray. "Here's your chilidog and a pickle," Zexion said, holding it out to him, "And what is that smell of musk mixed with furniture stuffing?"

Saix wiped his forehead, "Phew; that was a... close one." He looked back through the little window, "Where is everyone? Guys? Zexion? Somebody!?!"

"Thanks," Ray put the plate down on a nearby table and took a chunk out of the pickle, "Your boss peed and I have to clean it up...unless you want to?"

Luna ignored the commotion in front of Mad Man's stand and headed towards the kitchen. She realized that someone was cooking food. She paused. Maybe the cook would come back.

"I have to do that all the time at Castle Oblivi- I mean, I think I'll pass," Zexion said and turned to the kitchen. He went back to get Xigbar's food when he noticed Luna, "Hello; you look as if you're interested in something?"

Axel got out of the pool and sat down at the bar. "What do they have to drink here?" He mumbled and looked around. He grabbed a nearby beer. "Moogle Beer? Wonder if it's good," he summoned a chakram, popped the bottle open, and attempted to take a gulp. He spat it all back out and then rubbed his tongue on a napkin. "Disgusting," he muttered. He looked around, stuck his mouth on the tap, and turned it on.

Axel, after he couldn't quite see anymore because the whole room had gone blurry, took his mouth off of the tap and looked around. "I don't remember being on a boat..." he thought as he stood up, rocking back and forth. "Hey, Axel, getting smashed without me?" a voice to the side of him said. Axel turned in that direction and saw Roxas. "Hey. How did you get out of Sora?" Axel asked, walking over to his best friend. "I forgot the pay the rent so I got kicked out," the other joked, "Did you leave any beer for me?" Axel sat back down at the bar and poured his buddy a drink. "Here," he gave the mug to Roxas who sat down next to him. "Thanks," Roxas took a sip and then put it back on the counter top. "So, I heard you have yourself a girlfriend." "No. Not yet. I told her she has to beat me first." Roxas chuckled, "Really?" Axel nodded and then laid his head on the counter.

Marluxia let the light breeze gently ruffle his pink hair. He yawned and then turned on his side. A ladybug crawled on a slip of grass next to him. He watched it slowly walk from the grass to his glove. He sat up and watched the bug fly away. At the moment, he wished he could fly away, also.

* * *

Valerie sat up, went up to Cid, and asked, "Are you almost done?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but it sure came out that way. "Yeah. Hold on," he replied, turned a screw, and then nodded. Valerie smiled and yelled, "Mikey, Darlene, let's go!" She sat in her seat, looking at her reflection in her new sword.

"Sort of having a moogle problem here!" Mikey yelled back and the moogles were still chasing him.

"I need to get some cameras real fast, okay?" said Darlene, taking off with Rikku to the shops.

Valerie sighed. "What is taking them so long?" she muttered, agitated. She went into the driver's seat and turned it on. She didn't know how to drive long distance but maybe she could at least pick the other two up. She had seen Darlene do that plenty of times. The ship lifted itself off of the ground and she threw down a ladder. Valerie slowly drove above the city square and just floated there. "Hey, Mikey, grab the ladder!" she yelled.

"Moogles; moogles; moogles!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed the ladder and started to climb it. The moogles started to follow him but he just knocked them off with his keyblade. Mikey reached the top, "Hurry; pull the ladder in!"

"Here you go," said the counter lady, "That will cost you 1000 munny." "Um... Put it on Mad Man's tab," said Darlene, "Now Rikku, do you think you can teleport these four cameras to Hotel Chaos?" "Sure; no problem," said Rikku as she grab all four camcorders and teleported.

"Special deliver for Mad Man!" yelled Rikku as she teleported to Mad Man's counter, "Are you Mr. Mad Man? Because I have four cameras just for you."

* * *

Maybe another one? Not sure yet. Hope you liked it! :3


	13. Eighth Chapter

Usual people own the usual stuff. 3

* * *

Xaldin turned off the water once the tub was filled. "Hey, boss, can you hear me?" Xaldin began. If that didn't work, he would try something else.

Xemnas still remained asleep. Xaldin sighed and then dunked his boss's head into the tub of water. Xemnas woke up and looked over at Xaldin, "What happened?" Xaldin let go of his head and replied, "You got drunk and fell asleep, sir." Xemnas nodded and then grabbed his head. His hangover headache had begun. "Take this. It should get rid of the hangover," Xaldin handed him the potion. Xemnas took it and then drank it. "Here," he handed the bottle back to Xaldin.

Vexen fell to the floor, unconscious by too much electricity to the brain.

"..Thanks?" Mad Man said, confused about the fact of a pixie in the hotel, "Who are you?" "Dude! I must be drunk or something because I'm seeing fairies!" Xigbar said through the upstairs room. "Actually, it's a pixie," Mad Man said. "Why?" "Pixie's don't have wings; fairies do. Do you steal, pixie?"

"I'm a fairy! And Darlene told me to deliver this to you!" yelled Rikku, "If you don't believe, call Darlene!"

"Your friend?" said Dagx in confusion, "Oh; sorry; it's just that you reminded me of an old friend of mine." "An old friend of yours?" said Larxene. "Um... Never mind about that; um... Hey, look! A fairy!" said Dagx as she pointed at the fairy. "Hey; you've got the cameras now! May I borrow one so I can see what is on this tape?" asked Larxene to Mad Man.

"Why, yes," Mad Man said as he took the cameras from Rikku, "Special delivery by pixie and everything! You can't borrow one though; you have to buy it, Relen- I mean Larxene. 100 munny; take it or leave it."

"Target practice!" Xigbar yelled as he aimed his guns at Rikku, "Ready and fire!"

"Eep!" yelled Rikku as she teleported behind Dagx, "Don't let the crazy guy shoot me!"

"How dare you aim at a fairy!" yelled Dagx as she summon one of her keyblades and hit Xigbar right out of the field --- hotel, "Oh, I needed a camera anyway, Mad Man, so put it on my account." She grabbed one of the cameras and gave it to Larxene. "Here you go," said Dagx. "Um, thanks. I just wanted to check something out on it anyway," said Larxene as she put the tape in it and rewound it.

Meanwhile, Vexen was still out cold --- cold like his power.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Ray said as he got down on his knees, put on some gloves, and cleaned the couch.

"Say, kid, you work here?" asked Luxord. "I have a question, too! Do you have karaoke night?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah to both of those questions," Ray answered as he cleaned the floor, "Would you want karaoke to be tonight? Hopefully, Valerie, Darlene, and Mikey will be back by then. They sometimes sing." He turned around and questioned, "Does Marluxia like to sing?"

"Um, you really don't want to know that," said Luxord. "I was hoping we can assemble a band," said Demyx. "You mean the My Cloaks Rocks, Systems of a Failure, and Confusion! in a Dance Hall?" said Luxord. "Lil' Demyx needs his attention!" yelled Demyx. "You mean that weapon of yours?" said Luxord. "Yeap!" He brought his sitar out and hugged it, "Don't listen to mean old Luxord, Lil' Demyx; everything will be okay now."

"Are you the one cooking here?" Luna questioned, monotone like usual. It sounded like she wasn't at all interested but she was. If there was another person around that could cook, that would be excellent news for her.

"Well, I don't cook here, but I did cook some food right now if that's what you mean," Zexion said, walking over to Xigbar's food. Saix saw Luna and Zexion and yelled through the thick door, "Hello? Can you let me out now?" "Did you hear something?" Zexion said, "...I guess it's the wind; as we were saying..."

"I don't hear anything," Luna replied. The truth was she could, but she chose not to help Saix. Even though he wasn't Ais, she hated them both the same. "Do you want to help me serve the rest of the guests?" Luna looked over at him, "I'll let any room service you order while you stay here be free."

Zexion thought for a second, "Serving the lowlifes and get free room service or don't serve them and get no room service." "Might as well," Zexion said as he grabbed Xigbar's plate, "Where should we start?"

Saix laid down on the floor of the meat locker, "Well, I guess I'll be here for a while." He got his cloak frozen to the ground, "Aww great..."

Ais put a hand to his head. Lexaeus began, "Do you not want him to talk to her?" "Well, it's just that, do you still have your original being's memories?" Lexaeus nodded. "Then, do you think that he loves her, as much as I did?" Ais continued, still staring at the floor. "You don't love her anymore?" Ais stood up, "That's not the point! Does he love her?" "No," Lexaeus shook his head, "Us Nobodies, born from the darkness, don't have feelings." "Oh," was all Ais replied.

Ais stood back up and said, "We need to get you out of here." He went behind Lexaeus and pushed his back. "Good luck and don't tell Valerie or anyone for that matter that I was here. It was nice to meet you, Lexaeus. Goodbye." Lexaeus turned back around and watched as vines formed between him and Ais until they couldn't see each other anymore. Lexaeus turned back around and walked further into the maze.

Roxas placed his hand on Axel's head. "I miss you," Axel said, his face red with drunkenness. "We'll meet up again. I'm sure of it," Roxas answered, "But I have to leave now." "Why?" Axel's head shot up, "Why are you leaving me again?" "There are still things I need to learn," Roxas said and then he began to walk away. "Roxas!" Axel exclaimed and he attempted to run after him. He fell into the pool.

Axel awoke. He was sitting on a clock tower, holding sea salt ice cream in his right hand. Axel looked to his left and saw Roxas eating sea salt ice cream. "Hey, wasn't I just at the hotel right now?" Axel questioned out loud. "What hotel?" Roxas replied back, "Are you making up random things again?" Axel shook his head and looked over at Roxas. He was in his Organization uniform. "You're back in the Organization now?" "I never left," Roxas answered. Axel looked down at the ground, stories below them. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe his best friend had never left. "So, what is this future girlfriend of yours like?" Roxas's question flushed out his prior hope. "Well, she's cute, I guess," Axel mumbled. Roxas let out a small laugh and said, "You don't know?" Axel smirked, "Let me rephrase that. She is cute. How about you? You're with that girl, right? Namine?" "Yeah," Roxas smiled with a nod, "We're together." Axel let the light wind ruffle his hair as he took a chunk out of the ice cream. He let out a sigh after he had swallowed it but then he noticed that he was having trouble breathing. He dropped the ice cream and grabbed onto his neck.

Marluxia lied back down and let out a very long sigh. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Got it!" Valerie pulled up the ladder and then directed the ship a little further up. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Darlene's cell. "Hey, when you're done, come outside and get in the ship so we can get home. Please." She hung up and looked out the front window, waiting for Darlene to come outside. Then she would drop the ladder.

Mikey looked out of the window and watched as all the moogles walked away. "That was a close one. So how was your trip?"

"Huh? Hey, Valerie, you're driving my ship?!" said Darlene as Valerie hung up on her. She ran outside and saw her ship right there in the air. "Hmm, she's not that bad," thought Darlene.

Valerie went over and dropped the ladder so Darlene could get into the ship. "My trip?" she questioned, "It doesn't matter. I just need to get home."

"Ooooh; rushy rushy! What's with the rush?" Mikey said tauntingly, "Do you have a date or something?" Mikey tried not to laugh. "I hope she doesn't," Mikey thought, "but of course, I can't show her my true feelings or she'll probably think I'm a dork." Mikey looked out the window and saw Tifa running in the distance, her 'bazookas' bouncing with every step. "..."

"Hey Valerie, mind if I take the driver's seat back so we can get back home?" asked Darlene.


End file.
